Sleeping Stars
by hannahisnotarealperson
Summary: Hannah has returned to the Enterprise, to be as annoying and at home as she can be. But something happens that she was not expecting, and she struggles to keep it her little secret. Kirk doesn't really know how to act around her, and doesn't really know what is going on between them. Kirk/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I did decide to write this, and this is not my usual area of expertise so, just bare with me. Also, thanks to my lovely little Beta, (although she isn't exactly little metaphorically or literally) Lizzybethxox, who is amazing!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't actually own Star Trek, or a large majority of the characters here. However I do own Hannah and a couple of other OCs.  
Hannah  
**

Hannah wobbled off the transporter pad. As she stepped down, she tumbled forwards. She braced herself for the cold, solid floor but it never came. Two strong arms had caught her, and pulled her upright. Carefully opening her eyes, she looked directly into the light blue eyes of the Captain.  
"Hi?" She breathed.  
"Hi." Kirk smiled. Hannah smiled gently back.  
The red shirt at the Transporter's controls stared interestedly at them, his mind whirring. Naturally, the story that spread round the ship a few days later was not quite what happened here. It never really was when Ensign Bailey witnessed it- or to be fair, even heard it. Luckily for Hannah and Kirk, no one believed her anyway, because she repeatedly spouted out random nonsense. Kirk and Hannah looked away awkwardly, Kirk dropping his hand from her shoulders. Hannah smiled sheepishly at him.

"I missed you." She said as soon as they stepped into the quiet corridor. Kirk looked across at her surprised. Hannah laughed.  
"You, as in you plural? And it's been 18 years for me!" She grinned, gently shoving him. Kirk laughed and pushed her back. Hannah raised an eyebrow and pushed him. Kirk stumbled into Spock, ensuing a derogatory eye raise and a fit of giggles from Hannah. Kirk tried not to join in, but quickly a smile cracked across his face, and he was sniggering just as hard as she was.

"I heard you were back." McCoy grumbled unenthusiastically.  
"Woah, dude. Don't go overboard with the welcome party." Hannah drawled, but they were both smiling.  
"You'd better be staying here." McCoy grinned- a very rare event. "I need the help."  
Hannah curtsied.  
"You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried." She beamed. "It would be my honour."  
"Of course it will be, Dr Mortimer. Just wait until you see what we have in store for you." He guffawed. Hannah frowned at him.  
"Have you guys been stalking me?" She asked with a wry smile. McCoy shook his head. Hannah raised an eyebrow at Kirk.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said, unconvincingly. McCoy laughed.  
"Sure you don't, Jim." He mocked. "It's not like the second she left you spent three hours on your PADD."  
Kirk punched McCoy lightly on the arm, telling him to shut up. Hannah felt a heat creep up her cheeks and her chest panged with... she had no idea. But she felt something. She turned away slightly to hid her blush and laughed, slightly hysterically.

Kirk had called Hannah over after they had both finished their shifts. She sat gingerly on a soft chair in his room. Kirk's mouth moved, but Hannah couldn't concentrate on the words spilling out of his mouth. They were alone. In his room. Um, awkward? Kirk waved a hand in front of her face.  
"You in there?" He teased, a smile creeping into his voice. Hannah smiled, clearing her turbulent mind a little.  
"Sorry. What were you saying?" She asked. her eyes widened slightly, and her heart rate shot up as Kirk sat on the arm of the chair she was perched in.  
""I said, what's it like? Being back, I mean." He asked, the smile fading slightly. Hannah smiled crookedly back at him.  
"It's strange. In a good way. It feels more like family than it did with my actual family. And also it doesn't help that I struggle to remember what half of you are like, and I can't forget what the other half are like!" Hannah laughed shakily. Kirk squeezed her hand lightly. Hannah felt that same fluttery feeling, and a strange desire to laugh. Her heart didn't want to stay still, and she could swear that Kirk could hear it. Only know did she realise what it meant.

Hannah never thought she could have such a sinking feeling, when her insides where full of feathery wings, desperate to escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm back so soon! I can't be bothered to repeat the disclaimer of last time, but you guys know it! Thanks go to my lovely beta Lizzybethxox, and also now to princessariellover876 for reviewing. Here's the next chapter, enjoy and review!**

Hannah's confusion lasted no more that 2 seconds. The exact moment a loud snore shook the room that she and Fliss reluctantly shared. A small amount of light filtered through the slightly wedged open door to the bathroom, that Fliss insisted stayed open all through the 'night'. In the dim half-light, Hannah dared to get dressed as fast as she could. In the process she banged into several items of furniture, some she didn't even realise existed. Sneaking into the bathroom, she groaned at the sight of her face in the mirror- or rather at the sight of her explosion of hair. The wild curls rebelled at her every attempt to tame them, threatening to break the hard plastic of the black hairbrush. Sighing, Hannah yanked one of the bobbles wrapped tightly around the handle off, and used it to tie back her long brown hair. Unable to stay within the vicinity of Fliss' roaring snores, she quickly snatched up her shoes and fled.

Hannah got some really weird looks in the Mess Hall, for padding in half asleep, holding her shoes in one hand, and wearing navy blue socks with little ginger cats on them. Yawning widely, she glanced around for a spare seat. The only free one was next to Sulu. Well, that or the one next to Ensign Bailey and there was no way in hell that would ever happen. Ever. So, with a slice of toast shoved in her mouth, a cup of tea not really wanting to stay in the cup, and a pair of trainers in each hand, she thumped down next to him.  
"Morning." He said warily. Hannah waved at him, as she bent down to tug her shoes on, with the toast still firmly lodged in her mouth. Sulu shook his head slowly at her, Hannah glared at him as she emerged from under the table.  
"Rude." She stuck her tongue out at him. Sulu laughed at her.  
"You really haven't matured at all have you?" He teased.  
"Of course not! Why would I do such a thing?" Hannah said in mock horror. Sulu laughed again.  
"So what are you doing up so early?" He asked. Hannah sighed.  
"Have you ever heard the sound of a baby in the middle of a tantrum?" She asked. Sulu nodded. "Okay, mix that with the sound of a chainsaw and play it right next to your ear for 8 hours."  
"Fliss snores?" Sulu grinned.  
"It makes it really hard to exist in the same room as her, much less sleep." Hannah moaned. Sulu snorted, Hannah glared at him and punched him on the arm.

Hannah entered the Sickbay at least half an hour early for her shift, but she couldn't bear hanging around the noisy Mess Hall for any longer than she had to. McCoy looked up in surprise as she entered, but didn't move from the patient in front of him. Hannah noted in shock that the amount of patients had at least doubled in the time since she left the Sickbay. Looking around, she saw that most of them had burns, or cuts, and they looked quite severe.  
"Are you going help, or just stand there?" McCoy snapped at him. Hannah quickly moved forwards to the closest one, inspecting their injures and wincing.  
"What happened?" She asked as she moved to get a cream. McCoy moved across to the next bed, working quickly.  
"I don't know, something went wrong in Engineering." He answered brusquely. Hannah glanced up as Chekov entered an arm supporting a Engineer. She nodded at the last remaining empty bed. Her eyes quickly scanning over him, taking in the slightly scratch on his forehead and the burnt cuff on his left arm.  
"Nurse Chapel? Can you see to Chekov here?" She called to one of the Nurses, despite Chekov's protests. The door opened again and McCoy turned to snap that they had no more beds and only the worst could be admitted.  
"Captain?" Hannah blurted out, looking up from the red shirt she was treating. "What's going on?"  
Kirk glanced over at her. Then he turned back to McCoy.  
"You might be receiving a few more patients soon." Kirk sighed.  
"What?!"  
"We broke down in Klingon space."  
"Well, shit." Hannah moaned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, again! So I'm actually up and AWAKE at a reasonable time! Weird! But anyway, here is the next chapter, which I have not actually thrown in my lovely beta's face, because she is being annoying with a social life and is probably on holiday somewhere. If not, RUDE! But I digress.  
Read, Review, Follow, Favourite, Complain to your friends about this irritating fanfic author, whatever- just, Enjoy.**

Hannah sat uncomfortably around the large table in the room she'd dubbed 'Meeting of Important and probably lethal Shit. room,, Or The MIS room for short. Kirk stood behind his chair, gripping the leather of the headrest until his knuckles were white. Spock sat calmly next to him, looking directly in front of him, which unfortunately happened to be where Hannah sat. She squirmed under his gaze, not only because it was creeping her out, but because she really needed to get back to Sickbay. Things were going insane down there, and she'd left McCoy alone. Well, she means there were Nurses there, but they weren't exactly helping much recently for some reason. Scotty rushed into the room, too nervous to sit down.  
"How long till she's repair, Scotty?" Kirk asked, the minute he entered.  
"Impossible to tell, Captain. A few days, a week even." Scotty reported. Kirk cursed under his breath.  
"Don't place too many people in danger." Hannah warned. "Sickbay can't handle anymore injures."  
Spock looked across at her.  
"Could you not dismiss some of the less injured?" He asked, frowning slightly. Hannah ran a distracted hand through her hair.  
"That's the thing, we have. All the beds are full of people in critical condition, and there are some lying on the floor unconscious. McCoy and I are working constantly just to keep half of them alive." She sighed. Her face was white and drawn, whether it was from exhaustion, stress or something else, Kirk didn't know. She looked up helplessly into Kirk's eyes. "Get us out of here. If a Klingon finds us..."  
Kirk looked away.  
"We're dead." He said simply. "They've found us."

Hannah leant against the wall in the transporter room, 10 minutes later. Cupcake glowered across the room at the 5"3', female, brunette.  
"Why is _she_ here?" He grumbled to Sulu. "She'll slow us down."  
Sulu caught Hannah's eye, surprised to see the amused sparkle creep into her eyes.  
"I don't think you are giving her enough credit." Sulu muttered carefully. Cupcake glared at her again. Hannah pushed herself off the wzll, keeping her arms folded and took a step towards Cupcake.  
"Now, I'm curious." She drawled loudly, loud enough to attract the attention of everyone in the room. "Is it my height, my stature, my gender, or the that that I've just spent centuries in a cryotube that's the reason for your doubt?" Leaning slightly forwards, she added menacingly. "Cupcake."  
Cupcake took another step forwards, so that he stood squarely in front of her.  
"You're a liability. You could get us all killed." He hissed. Hannah smiled cruelly.  
"Ooh. How long did it take for you to find that word? Bet you've just been dying to use it." She asked, innocent as, well, Hannah- or a python, take your pick. Kirk rolled his eyes at them.  
"Enough! Cupcake, save it for the Klingon." He snapped. Cupcake opened his mouth to retort, pointing to Hannah as Kirk turned exasperated to her.  
"Play nice."  
Hannah shrugged as she took her place on the transporter pad.  
"I'll play nice when he stops treating me like dirt." She drawled. Then as she passed him, she added quietly. "And you stop treating me like I'll break."  
The transporter activated, their surrounding changed into a much darker ship. Red lights shot over their heads as the Klingons aimed their phasers at them. Leaping over the crates, Kirk yelled.  
"Get down!"  
Within seconds he and Hannah were joined by Sulu, Chekov and Cupcake, all pressed against the ridged metal cubes. The steps of the Klingons were painfully loud. Cupcake leapt up and shot at them wildly, as Kirk leaned around and started firing. The Klingons hit the floor one by one, leaving an eerie silence.  
"Are you sure we were invited?" Hannah asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took a while, however I do have the other chapters WRITTEN, just not typed up yet so you shouldn't have to wait too long for them!**

The Klingons were moving closer. The sound of their heavy footsteps echoed deafeningly in Hannah's ears. When she heard the doors hiss open, and the footsteps enter the room they were hiding in, she hoped to whatever deity may or may not exist that Sulu and Chekov had gotten away, otherwise they were screwed. A loud Klingon footstep sounded directly in front of the crate and Hannah's hand slid into Kirk's. Kirk's eyes widened, and he didn't say anything but looked curiously down at it. Hannah blushed slightly and went to pull her hand away from his.  
"No, it's okay." Kirk whispered, squeezing her hand lightly. Hannah squeezed it back, her eyes not moving from the shiny metal crate that she was using as a mirror. Cupcake looked over at them, disgusted despite the danger they were in. The footsteps stopped, and the Klingon cargo bay fell silent.  
"Stay down." Kirk mouthed to Hannah, sliding out his phaser. He nodded across to Cupcake as Hannah rolled her eyes. As if she was going to jump into a fire fight with no weapon.

A red beam of light hit Cupcake in the chest. He toppled backwards, his grip on the phaser loosening as he fell. The force of his fall sent it spinning across the murky brown metal stained floor towards Hannah. She watched the phaser bounce towards her. The gap between the crates was only short, but there were several Klingons pointing their phasers at her. Kirk glanced down at her, and barely had time to realise what she was going to do before she leapt at the phaser, snatching it up as she spun to face the Klingons. The word of warning slipped from Kirk's mouth a second too late.  
"No!"  
Hannah grinned at him, pulling the trigger without even looking.  
6 Klingons fell to the floor, the look of surprise plastered on their faces.  
"Please tell me the Klingon's set it to stun." Hannah mumbled, moving over to Cupcake's side. She pressed her fingers into the side of his throat. A faint throbbing pulsed against her fingers. She relaxed slightly.  
"He's alive."

Hannah and Kirk clambered through the Klingon ship, their deliberately heavy footsteps ringing out loudly. What was the point of a diversion if it wasn't going to attract attention?  
"So, Klingon space, hmm?" Hannah asked curiously. "I thought we were exploring the unknown, not the very-well-known-to-be-hostile-against-Star-Fleet-and-anyone-who-isn't-their-species-to-be-honest?" Hannah raised an eyebrow at him. Kirk sighed for a moment.  
"Well, we didn't mean to get stuck here, it was supposed to be a simple detour, but then this ship appeared and-" He began to explain, before being cut off as a Klingon patrol came around the corner.  
"Did they declare war by any chance?" Hannah called over the phaser-fire. Kirk grinned slightly.  
"How could you tell?"

Sulu peeked around the corner, the Engineering was as empty as it was going to get. They had timed it perfectly, mid shift so half of them had left on a break, only the most senior were left. Still, he had been expecting more than there were there. Hannah and Kirk's diversion must have been working better than they expected. Sulu wasn't sure if that were a good thing, or meant that Hannah and Kirk were now in too deep a shit to be able to get out of it. Oh, well. The show must go on after all.  
"Hurry Kid." Sulu muttered out the side of his mouth as Chekov knelt next to the panel and got to work.

Hannah and Kirk had reached the bridge.  
"Ready?" Kirk asked Hannah. Hannah grinned at him.  
"Are you kidding me? I'm having fun here." She replied. Kirk shook his head.  
"You really are a psychopath." He mumbled.  
"Never denied it." Hannah sang as the doors hissed open.

The Klingon in the Captain's chair looked surprised to see Kirk and Hannah. He had expected them to be dead.  
"Loved the welcome party." Hannah drawled. "Do you treat all your guests like that or are we special?"  
The Klingon had no idea how to respond. Captain Koloth was not used to being treated with such disregard and lack of fear. Especially for human women.  
"nuqneH." He spat.  
"We want you to lower your shields and for the love of all things chocolately, _STOP DECLARING WAR ON US!"_Hannah replied. Kirk looked at her in surprise. She raised an eyebrow at the Klingon. "You do know how to speak English right?" She asked condescendingly. Koloth hissed at her. She shrugged at Kirk.  
"Apparently not."

Chekov stood up.  
"Ze commutations are offline." His communicator buzzed.  
"Chekov?" Kirk asked. Chekov hastily answered him.  
"Yes Keptin?"  
"Could you disable the shields while you are there?"  
"Yes, Keptin." He checked the screen. "Umm, Keptin? Zey are disabled."  
Sulu heard Hannah cheer through the comms and her yell something triumphantly in Klingon.  
"Heghlu'meH QaQ jajvam!" She announced.  
Sulu looked across at Chekov who shrugged.

**Authors Note.  
Hiya. In case you are wondering:  
nuqneH is hello, or as it literally translates 'What do you want?'  
And  
Heghlu'meH QaQ jajvam is 'Today is a good day to die!'. Why Hannah chose to yell that, I have no idea, we are very lucky she didn't decide to say Your mother has a smooth forehead, or things would have ended very differently.  
But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me so in the reviews (HINT HINT HINT) and don't forget to favourite/follow.  
Hannahisnotarealperson**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, again! So I have written quite a few chapters and one of my friends/my dearest beta Lizzybethxox has been pressuring me to write more, so I won't run out of content for a while...(touch wood).  
I hope you like this chapter and please, please PLEASE review.  
Hannahisnotarealperson**

Nearly a week after the incident on board the Klingon ship, and the repairs were, finally, finished. Med Bay was emptying and McCoy, Fliss and Hannah could get some sleep.  
Theoretically.

However Fliss' snores had, if anything, just gotten worse. After spending 2 hours trying to drown out the unbearably horrendous clamour, and a further half hour internally debating whether it was worth smothering Fliss, or at the very least, ripping her vocal chords out, Hannah had given up. Snatching up a pillow and a blanket, Hannah stalked out of the room. She weaved her way down the practically deserted corridors, she stumbled into sickbay.

Greeting McCoy with a wide yawn and mumbling moodily about 'snoringlittlebastardswiththeyrebloodymioamioamoa's. Thinkingtheyreallthat.' She looked about for an empty bed, but McCoy raised an eyebrow.  
"Patients only." He drawled. Hannah turned and dragged herself into his office sleepily.  
"Fine. Me sleep here." She mumbled tiredly, settling herself into the chair like a cat.

Hannah woke up slowly. She opened her eyelids to show the most miniscule crack of the brightly lit room. Her eyelashes hovered at the edge of her vision, obscuring most of it, and making it difficult to tell anything beside the fact that she wasn't in her bed. Not her bed, no, but A bed. She was lying on her side, a small trail of dried drool on her cheek. Hoisting herself upright into a sitting position, she dared to open her eyes fully and try to make sense of where she was. Fear was beginning to creep into her thoughts, and then she noticed the messy dark blonde hair covering up every other identifiable features of the man lying on the couch.  
No matter, she wouldn't forget that hair easily. The Captain's hair was quite memorable.

Despite the fact she was no longer beginning to hyperventilate at the fact she'd woken up in a guy's bed, Hannah's brain was still whirring.  
_Why the fuck am I in Kirk's bed? I mean, at least he's asleep on the couch… BUT HIS BED?! (Did Fliss throw another shoe at my head or something?  
_"Morning." Kirk smiled sleepily.

Hannah stared blankly at Kirk. It was quite uncomfortable actually. Her bare legs dangled over the edge of his bed, her toes brushing the floor. It was times like this when Kirk remembered that Hannah wasn't in actual fact, 14 but closer to his age. Now, thinking about it, Kirk realised he didn't actually know how old she was. It was hard to tell. Right now, he wasn't sure of anything with her. She looked… empty.  
"Are you okay?" He asked hesitantly. Just like that the life shot back into her.

Three words. That was all it took for Hannah to burst back into normality.  
"Erm, yeah." Hannah cringed. _ERM YEAH? _"Just, help me out. Last thing I remember I was trying to work out if I could pin your sister's asphyxiation on someone else."  
Kirk chuckled sleepily.  
"Adopted sister." He corrected. "And Bones wasn't too happy with you sleeping in his chair. I think he was about to murder you."  
Hannah laughed softly.  
"Well that's okay then." She allowed. Then she grinned mischievously. "Was he worse than you when Fliss decided to sleep in the Captain's chair?" She asked cheekily. Kirk threw the cushion off the couch at her.  
Hannah's grin widened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. Okay, I am very bored and being harassed by SOMEONE to write more, so here is the next one in very quick succession. AND FOR SHITS SAKE SOMEONE REVIEW THIS THING I AM GOING TO SULK AND NOT POST ANYTHING FOR AT LEAST SEVENTEEN WEEKS OR SOMETHING RIDICULOUS LIKE THAT. AND I REALLY MEAN IT. DO NOT TEST ME.**

Hannah brushed a damp strand of hair off her forehead. Stepping down from the treadmill, she grabbed the flimsy plastic bottle from the designated holder. Cupcake watched her carefully from edge of the room with interest. She turned away from the machines, facing the occupied sparring mat instead.  
"Why did Sulu say I don't give you enough credit?" Cupcake asked abruptly. Hannah looked at him, and laughed. Sulu and the ensign he'd been training left the mat.  
"Wanna find out?" She gestured to the, now empty mat, an easy, confident grin spreading across her face. Cupcake, the fool that he was, readily agreed. Sulu glanced over to them as Hannah removed her shoes and placed them at the edge. Her bare feet spreading out to grip the dark blue disturbingly sticky, but still cool material.  
"You have a death wish." He said to Cupcake, looking at him as if he were slightly insane.

Cupcake settled into a standard fighting stance, cockily wondering what all the fuss was about. She was just a _girl _and a rather small, pathetic one at that. Small, light and easy to throw across from a mat. This fight was going to end quickly, and he'd wipe that smug little smirk off her face when he made her eat the mat. Stupid little girl.  
"Ready?" Hannah asked arrogantly grinning at him. "I won't judge you for backing out. Actually that's a lie. I so will, but you can if you want."  
That bitch didn't know what was coming for her. Cupcake gritted his teeth and nodded at her to just fucking begin already.

Hannah stood on the mat, not bothering to move into the stance yet. She never saw the point, in reality you were never in the right stance waiting for the morons to launch themselves at you, you moved into it. Like how Cupcake charged at her. Hannah immediately dropped, sliding away and to the side. A well placed punch brought Cupcake to his knees. Hannah kicked him in the ribs with a round-house kick as he turned. She didn't quite pull her leg back fast enough, because the winded, but otherwise fine, Cupcake clamped a meaty hand around her bare ankle and tugged.

Kirk walked into the Gym as Hannah's foot was pulled from beneath her. She thumped down heavily on top of the mat, chest rising and falling rapidly under the bright rest training vest.  
"You're letting her spar against him?" He demanded of Sulu. The ensign next to Sulu grinned.  
"I think she'll beat him in five minutes. He thinks three." He laughed. Sulu barely spared either of them a glance, his eyes fixed on the fight in front of him.  
"She'll beat him with ease." Sulu assured him. "Don't worry about her."

Hannah flipped back to her feet, after kneeing Cupcake in the face. Her flip had a bonus of kicking Cupcake under the chin and snapping his head back. He swung a few punches wildly, but they all missed as Hannah easily evaded the sloppy fighting. She easily darted between them and jabbed at his stomach. In a desperate attempt to her arm back, Cupcake snatched at Hannah's upper arm. She gripped his wrist back and brought both feet up, using the grip as a fulcrum. With her arm locked, she pushed back on Cupcake's chest with all her might, sending him sprawling backwards, her still standing on top of him.

Kirk watched with surprise at the huge Security Guard lying exhausted on the floor with Hannah stood on top of him, an arm raised threatening to punch as she asked sweetly.  
"Submit?"  
Kirk could barely hear the submission that Cupcake croaked out. he caught Hannah's eye as she gently hopped off his chest and sauntered off the mat. She smiled at him, not even out of breath.  
"Morning." She chirped. "God I am outta shape, should have been able to beat him a lot faster than that."  
Kirk laughed.  
"I would not call that out of shape." He remarked, the same time that Sulu raised an eyebrow.  
"2 minutes 37 seconds isn't exactly slow." He drawled.  
"I would, To both. You did not see me before." She replied, spinning to turn to Sulu. "Can I train with you?"  
Kirk didn't think he'd ever seen that flash of fear dart into Sulu's eyes before.  
"Ask him or Spock to, I like having bones that AREN'T shattered beyond repair." Sulu backed away slowly. The ensign laughed as Hannah turned to Kirk raising an eyebrow hopefully.  
"You are so screwed Dude." The ensign cackled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Well, I'd like to thank wh0v14nd413k for reviewing, and I'd like to say sorry if I got your name wrong (But spelling out whovian dalek semi numerically is pretty fucking cool.) Thanks for the advice, and the ego boost! :) You've put me in possibly the best mood I've been in for the whole summer holidays! (Ask Lizzybethxox. I've been awful to be around!)  
But anyhoo, please review with anything else you'd like to say, or even if you don't wanna say anything just review it anyway for shits and giggles.  
Enjoy!  
Hannahisnotarealperson (Well, she is. But don't tell Frances that otherwise she'll NEVER let it drop.) **

Uhura, Frances, Fliss, Carol, Nurse Chapel. Mia- an engineer friend of Hannah and Uhura's- and Hannah sat on the two queen sized beds. They were armed to the teeth with different varieties chemical warfare. Nail polishes, nail art pens, nail files and some things that Hannah didn't even recognise. Carol had revealed a bottle of wine with a flourish, and Uhura, two. Fliss rolled her eyes and dragged out a six-pack of Diet Coke for her and Frances.  
Girls Night was underway.

"So why in hell did you think that it was a good idea to fight him?" Nurse Chapel- Tina, she insisted- Sniggered disbelievingly. Hannah rolled her eyes.  
"Because he was being an annoying, sexist, arrogant sod early in the day." She replied. "And he wasn't expecting me to beat him. So kicking his ass was fun."  
Frances looked up from the nail she was delicately sculpting.  
"What I don't get is how you managed to beat him?" She asked. "I mean, you always have been a violent malicious little brat, but not even to beat a trainer officer."  
Hannah grinned and shrugged.  
"One, I didn't just BEAT him. I went easy on him. And Two? Ever heard of the Royal Marines?"  
"NO SHIT."

Once one bottle of wine was empty and another was half-drained, everyone had finished decorating their nails. Fliss had 'accidentally' knocked over the only open polish left.  
"Oops." She said innocently. Hannah sighed, leaning back on her pillows.  
"I will stab your worthless little blue irises out with a rusty fork." She smiled sweetly at Fliss in a way that reminded her of a cat smiling down at the rabbit that they just killed, before turning to Frances. She pushed Fliss off the bed with a smooth action as she reached for the wine glass, causing the raucous of laughter to ensue. When Fliss got back up grumbling and bright red in the face, Uhura had guided the conversation sneakily away from Hannah and Fliss' mild hatred of each other.  
"I haven't heard you bragging for a while." She grinned slyly. "How are you and the Russian Whiz kid?"  
Frances blushed and stuttered something about them being good and that 'You know his name for shit's sake Ny. Use it.'  
Then she glanced at Hannah and an evil grin spread across her face.  
"No." Hannah warned, catching on immediately. Fliss' ears pricked up.  
"But me and Chekov are old news." Frances smirked. "Have you heard who Hannah likes?"  
Hannah snatched up the pillow and hit Frances in the arm as she buried her face into the pillow and told it sternly.  
"I don't like Jim."  
The black nail polish stain glared at Carol as she cackled.  
"JIM?!" She teased. "You guys are on first name basis?"  
Hannah lowered the pillow so that Carol could see the death glare Hannah was giving her.  
"Oh, screw you." She grumbled and then fixed her gaze on Uhura and Fliss in turn. "You two dare make a pun about Screwing KIRK and I will throttle you both."

Hannah spent the next ten minutes being lectured by Tina Chapel and denying the whole thing. Fliss was pretending to throw up over the side of the bed.  
"Ew! He's my BROTHER!" She cried every time Carol made an innuendo about Hannah and Kirk. Hannah threw a pillow at her to get her to shut up.  
"I. DO. NOT. LIKE. HIM!" She snapped. Uhura elbowed her gently in the ribs.  
"Suuure you don't." She teased. Hannah opened her mouth to retort back, but the pillow hit her back in her face. Instead of throwing it back and starting an endless war, Hannah snatched it up and hit Uhura in the face with it.  
"I hate you." She informed Frances pointing the drooping pillow at her threateningly. "I hate all of you."  
"Except 'Jim Dearest' right?"  
Frances wasn't surprised by the pillow chasing her out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Woah. So, chapter 8 already! Hope you guys are enjoying this, and are okay with the weirdly cheerful persona of this. I'm not usually a sappy romantic, but I'm really getting into this so... yeah.  
Also, Hi to the person that reviewed my fictionpress young adult fiction, Ironic Bookshop. Glad to hear you like it. (SOMEONE ELSE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER PLEASE.)  
So, Live Long, Prosper and Review.  
(See what I did there?) Hannahisnotarealperson.**

Hannah woke up suddenly. Her forehead was damp, and the little beads of sweat glimmered in the light that Fliss STILL insisted stayed on. Her t-shirt was sticking to her back and the mattress had a damp humanoid dent in it where she had lain. She breathed out heavily, shakily, trying to rid herself of the memories that still haunted her. Even now, 16 years on. That dark, filthy cellar, hidden away from civilization and any chance of being recognised, that one looming face in particular. _His face. _The one with breath that always smelt slightly of decay and had creepily straight white teeth, the one with the cold, unforgiving hazel eyes, inches from hers, blowing the hot air on to her younger self.  
She blinked. Still clammy, still sticky with sweat, still feeling permanently hunted, even now with him long dead. She started to breathe normally, and glanced over at Fliss. A tangled mop of glowing blonde hair fanning out on a pillow, covering her face. Several strands had fallen into her mouth, and with a distracted, half automatic gesture, Hannah brushed them out of her mouth, and smoothed down Fliss's hair. Fliss stayed fast asleep, not that Hannah was surprised. She was pretty sure she had screamed as she woke up, and yet that made no difference to Fliss. That girl would probably sleep through a Klingon's attack.

Hannah yawned her way through the corridors. She was given hundreds of startled stares as she ambled along.  
"What?" Hannah snapped at several of them threateningly. No one said anything, merely lowered their heads and walked noticeably faster. To be a fair, it probably would have given anyone a fright to see her up at 6:07 in the morning, looking slightly murderous.  
The Mess Hall was ridiculously full for ten past six. So full in fact that only one seat was left. Why did this remind her of something? Hmm. Shame Sulu wasn't the one sat at the table. Actually no, he would never have shut up about the state she was in.  
Well, Fuck it.  
"Morning, Jim." Hannah chirped, slumping down into the seat. Kirk stared at her open mouthed. Hannah raised an eyebrow. "I am off duty, ergo I can pajamas if I so see fit." She said, a touch more snippily than she'd intended. Kirk brought a hand up and half pointed, gesturing uselessly at her entire attire.  
"Er.. I... It was more the... Did a bird make a home in your hair, or did you decide to have an afro for some reason?" Kirk asked, trying not to laugh. Hannah pressed her lips together, and inclined her head slightly. She pointed to the wavy mass of keratin tendrils snaking out of her head.  
"This." She said. "Is why my hair is forbidden from exiting it's permanent pony tail."  
Kirk laughed as Hannah grabbed one of her 'emergency hair bobbles' off her wrist, and twisted her hair back off her face and into a rough bun.

"So, why did you get up so early?" Kirk asked through sips of coffee. Hannah rubbed her eyes and smothered her yawn- again.  
"Oh, you know the usual. Nightmares, your sister's snoring, forgetting to yell at the ceiling to turn off all alarms, trying not to piss myself." Hannah listed off tonelessly. Kirk frowned.  
"You get nightmares?" He asked. Hannah looked at him expressionless.  
"I was kept in a strangers basement for two years, having to put up with whatever their...needs desired, then joined the Royal Marines for four years, killing people for a living." She stared into his eyes, a slight 'duh' expression, trying to cover up everything else and failing, on her face. "_Yes, I get nightmares."_  
Kirk shrugged slightly.  
"You never mentioned that before."  
"It never came up before."  
"I think it did once."  
"Well, maybe I didn't exactly want people to think I couldn't deal with this shit on my own." Hannah snapped. Kirk raised an eyebrow.  
"You've been dealing for 16 years. I don't think anyone would think you're incompetent in that way."  
"I don't think I've ever found something that sounded like it should have come out of Spock's mouth so comforting." Hannah drawled, getting up. "And if you'll excuse me. I am going to actually get dressed, because whilst showing off that I actually came last at Durham Regatta is fun and all, I don't think they really appreciate the Aristocats pj bottoms."  
Kirk chuckled and pointed out;  
"You came second. It says on the t-shirt."  
Hannah grinned and stage whispered.  
"Only two boats race at a time at Durham. I crashed twice and capsized once in the same race."  
She sauntered off, leaving Kirk sat, spluttering with laughter, alone at the table.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well I LOVE YOU GUYS. AND ALSO OH MY GOD Elizabeth. THAT IS WORSE THAN WHEN I HUGGED THE OUTDOOR ED INSTRUCTOR WHO'S NAME I AM NOT MENTIONING HERE IN CASE YOU KNOW ME AND HAVEN'T REALISED IT YET.  
But, yay. Hi again wh014nd413k Have patience. But, don't worry. It's coming. (Also, this was originally two chapters, but I got excited so Ta Dah.)  
(Cyber hug.)  
So, Thank you very much wh014nd413k and Call Me Captain (or Ria). You guys are the best, and seriously, thanks so much for all your kind reviews.  
Hannah  
**

Hannah missed her mouth as she scribbled down more ideas into the small spiral bound notebook. Little splodges of ink smudged her hand and trailed across the paper as she wrote down everything she wanted to scream to the stars. The sharp prongs of the fork poked the corner of her mouth, and she glared at it reproachfully. Watching her movement carefully, she shoved the mouthful of pasta into her mouth. She returned her concentration to the notebook, half of it's pages were torn out, leaving the little tear off stripes still in the notebook. The remainder had been overfilled with flowing black ink, patterned in a scrawling mess. Words spilled from her mind too fast for her hand to keep up, but, Hell, it was trying. A scene formed in her head as the hand darted back and forth across the lined, thick paper. She was so completely absorbed in her writing that she didn't see Kirk sliding into the seat opposite her. Well, not at first.

The second Kirk tried to read the paper, Hannah's head shot up, automatically moving her hand to the top of the page and sliding it into her chest. She held the pen by the nib in the same hand as the notebook was clenched. Her defences had gone into overdrive as soon as she'd felt his eyes sneak on to the page. She relaxed slightly as her eyes focused on to that of her Captain's.  
"Sorry!" They both apologised, and then laughed softly.  
"You don't have to apologise." Hannah smiled. "I get jumpy when I'm writing." Kirk grinned and slid along to the seat next to her. Hannah smiled back, but still shut the notebook and slid it under the Hardback books. Kirk's smile faltered.  
"What are reading?" He asked after a brief pause. Hannah grinned, lifting two of the books across to show him.  
"'Harry Potter', and 'The Mortal Instruments Series'." She chirped happily. Hannah beamed at him as he read the covers.

Hannah laughed as she reached her room. Kirk went to hand the 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.' back to her, but Hannah pushed it back towards him.  
"I can't believe you haven't read Harry Potter. Or Lord of the Rings!" Hannah exclaimed. Kirk shrugged.  
"Well, they are kind of old." He said, a pathetic excuse. Hannah shook her head disbelievingly.  
"Well, I insist that you read them." Hannah laughed. Kirk grinned cunningly.  
"Only," He smiled mischievously. "If you come have a drink with me."  
Hannah's heart melted slightly. She smiled and relented.  
"Fine. If it'll get you read some decent books."  
"No need to make it sound like a punishment." Kirk teased. Hannah laughed, and grinned wryly.  
"I will gladly go consume liquid, most like of the alcoholic variety, with you. James Tiberius Kirk." Hannah corrected, equally teasingly. Kirk grinned.

"It's getting late." Hannah sighed. Kirk laughed softly, raising the glass full of dark red liquid.  
"It's not that late." he teased, bringing the glass the rest of the way to his lips. Hannah leant over him, and put her glass on the table. Kirk put his down next to her, matching her pose, and stood up with her.  
"Please don't go." He breathed softly. He gently held her upper arms. "Stay here."  
Hannah stared at him, her eyes growing wide with understanding.  
"Stay here? Like... here, here?" She looked down at his bed, biting her lower lip nervously. Kirk smiled reassuringly at her.  
"Here, here." He whispered. Hannah blushed slightly. She half wanted to move away from him, they were standing really close to each other. It would have been uncomfortable with anyone else, but here with Jim, his warm breath gently brushing her hair. It still was uncomfortably close, but it the nicest possible. It was a nice uncomfortable- if that even was a thing, Hannah thought.  
"Okay." She whispered.  
"Okay." Jim whispered back. They stood there for a couple more seconds before Hannah giggled, ridiculously childishly.  
"All we have to do now is both get terminal cancer, and we literally would be Hazel and Gus from the Fault In Our Stars." She sniggered.  
"I understood that reference."  
"Nerd."

Hannah stepped out of the bathroom in an old oversized shirt of Kirk's. Her hair waved down, just swaying slightly past her shoulders. Kirk glanced over at her, looked away, and then looked back at her, and _really looked_. Hannah raised an eyebrow. Kirk quickly looked away again.  
"How long were you in the Marines?" He blurted out. Hannah glanced at him, slightly colder now he mentioned her past.  
"Four years." Hannah tried to make voice light and off hand. She failed miserably, and it came out shaking and tense.  
"Four years?!" Kirk repeated incredulously. "What if something happened to you? What if you got hurt! What if..." Kirk trailed off, as if he couldn't bear to finish the sentence, the idea behind the words he hadn't said was just too painful to imagine. Hannah looked sideways at him.  
"It wouldn't have mattered." She shrugged, achieving nonchalance this time.  
"Wouldn't have..." Kirk echoed quietly. "Of course it would have mattered!" He said, struggling to choke the words out past the lump in his throat. "It would have mattered to me."  
Hannah felt her eyes prickle as Kirk closed the distance between them, he held the side of her face in his hands.  
"You always matter to me." He spoke softly. Hannah was gone. The tears were still behind the dam of her eyelids, the sad smile creeping out. She gulped in a breath, and her heart flew out of her open mouth and latched itself on to Kirk.

And then they were kissing. Her hands tangled up in Kirk's hair as she kissed him. Kirk's hand slid around to the small of her back, nestling in the curve as her held her as close to him as he could. Hannah almost laughed, as if she was ever going to try to break out of his grasp, there was no way she would leave this if she had the choice. They held each other tightly, with a slight desperation, the desperation that rose from a fear of not being right about the other parties feeling for them.  
The wings in Hannah's stomach must react to stomach acid in the same way that a toddler does to sugar, because they were going into overdrive.  
Then Kirk pulled away.  
"Screw 'Come quickly, I am tasting the stars.'. Come back, I was tasting a Supernova." He whispered.  
"Nerd." Hannah teased. "You _have_ read it."  
"Shh, my little Supernova." He replied jokingly soft. He smiled, his eyes crinkling up slightly, and moved closer for another kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, for the second time today! I thought I'd be nice and publish another chapter today, because I'll be going back to school soon and won't be able to write as much, as fast. So, I have an idea of what I should be writing for the next couple of chapters (They are pretty much written in my head.) I just haven't got round to putting pen to paper, and then fingers to keyboard!  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed it, to The Weird and Wonderful for following, and to Lizzybethxox, for putting up with my excessive excitement and screaming via text when someone does review, as well as being my little Beta.  
Hannah**

Hannah stumbled on to the bridge, yawning widely. After her breakfast with Kirk, she'd discovered that her shift in Med Bay had been moved, so she just went back to bed.  
"So, what stupidly suicidal thing-" Hannah stopped in her tracks. Spock spun in the Captain's chair to look at her. Hannah exhaled the remainder of her breath out sharply. She looked over at Uhura, a hand covering her face.  
"Was 'stupidly suicidal' the right phrasing?" She asked, dreading the answer she already knew was coming.  
"Naturally." Uhura replied, not even looking up from her controls. Hannah smiled grimly. Oh, yay.  
"Spock-y. Where is James Tiberius Kirk and how is he going to die today?" She asked.  
"The Captain is currently inspecting the unidentified planet." Spock answered the first half of her question. The comms that burst into a crackle of life answered the second half for her.  
"Hey Spock?" Kirk panted. "I think we are on Neural."  
Uhura met Hannah's eyes. They both walked off the bridge.  
"Where are you going?" Spock demanded. Hannah grinned at him.  
"To do something so unbelievably clichéd, that I can't believe we are actually doing it." She replied. "Let's play a game of 'Go Fetch The Captain.'"

Hannah hated the bloody all-in-one she was wearing. It was depressingly tight-fitting. And shiny. It was like someone had picked up heat resistant material, a wetsuit, and thought 'Hey, why don't we make a super awkward Star Fleet uniform out of this shit!"  
"Fucking Lycra." Hannah grumbled to Uhura. Uhura smiled sympathetically, with the suit actually looking- not good, no one could do that- okay on her.  
"The boys have to wear it too." She said, grinning at the console in front of her. Hannah grimaced, moving to the back of the shuttle to snatch up two phasers.  
"That is not a nice image." She informed Uhura as she landed the shuttle.  
"Nope." She agreed, looking out the window and picking up her phaser. "But Sulu being thrown into a tree by a white Mugato is."

Kirk saw the shuttle land as he was tossed away from the huge white-haired apelike creature. He watched it pick up Sulu, as his head snapped back on to the grey rock. Head hanging below his shoulders, his back curving to cover the bumpy crumbly rock, he saw Hannah running upside down on the sky towards him. She was holding something in her hand, it was really shiny. The light that reflected off it, bounced up into her face.  
Pretty.  
The red light didn't do anything when it hit the throwing monster. Another one was behind her, Kirk could see the cream horn rising above Hannah's head. He had to stop it. He had to...  
His head lolled back and hit the rock again. The world spun, it hurt for him to try and look at anything. Then the world refocused as razor sharp claws raked along Hannah's back. Kirk heard her cry out as she tumbled to the ground.

The Mugato leant down towards Hannah as she rolled on to her back. She saw the rows of yellowing teeth and fangs baring down on her. One of the Mugato's moved away from her. It was moving to a shimmering gold figure.  
Kirk. It was going to attack Kirk. Hannah threw herself up at the Mugato's head, ignoring the scraping of teeth along her calf. Her hands closed arounf it's throat, squeezing as it tried to throw her off it's back. The Mugato's struggles weakened from the lack of oxygen, and Hannah loosened the grip of one hand, just long enough to pick up the sharpened wooden stake Uhura threw to her. She plunged it into the Mugato's back. She looked up to see Uhura taking care of the other Mugato. Hannah began to clamber up a tree, reaching up for the small patch of light blue tangled in there.

Sulu was nudged back to consciousness by a weak voice insistently calling his name. Hannah prodded him as hard as she dared, leaning over him and holding him so he didn't fall from the tree.  
"Come on, you have to climb down." She croaked. Sulu raised himself out of the sludgy haze of semi-consciousness. He let Hannah guide him down, carefully placing his feet on branches, and telling him where to grab the branch. She didn't even care when he accidentally stood on her shoulder, just grabbed his foot with her right hand and moved it on to the actual branch. A couple of times, Hannah had to let go of the tree herself, to catch Sulu with both hands. She was lucky that it happened at places where she could grip the tree between her knees, and lodge her hips between branches.  
Once he was down, Sulu leant heavily on Hannah's shoulders all the way back to the shuttle. She lowered him into a sitting position on the harsh, cold metal floor. He leant back on to the walls of the shuttle next to Kirk.

As Hannah turned to speak with Uhura, Kirk saw the vicious slices that ravaged her back. They seeped with blood, staining the remainder of the back and the tops of the legs of the blue suit a dull red, not quite crusting as the blood still gently slithered down her back. Her left leg had four scratch marks forming a little tattoo of red, and the shoe had come off, leaving her foot bare and the sole scratched with thorns and rocks.  
"You're bleeding." He told her hoarsely, through his concussed state. Hannah turned back to him, smiling weakly through her pain.  
"Shh." She said gently.  
"But-"  
"Sh." She hushed again, squatting down in front of him. "Don't worry about me."

Hannah was such a good liar. Kirk should have worried about her, she had a bite on her leg that could have been poisonous. Mugato's had a poison in the fangs, which was excruciatingly painfully, and Star Fleet didn't have the cure for their bites. Her back was agony, every movement felt like it had been set on fire.  
"Hey, Spock?" She called over the comms. "Tell McCoy he's about to earn his pay. Three severely injured patients are coming his way."  
"What is Lieutenant Uhura's condition?" Spock replied quickly. Uhura hid a smile. Hannah glanced over at her.  
"She's...unharmed?" Uhura gave her a thumbs up. "Yes, Uhura is fine Spock."  
Spock's reply was one of the few times Hannah had ever heard him confused.  
"I do not understand. Who is the third patient?"  
Hannah scowled.  
"ME." She snapped. "Severely injured does not necessarily equal unconsciousness asshat."  
Spock did not deign himself low enough to reply to that. Hannah stuck her tongue out at the communicator in her hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm pretty much posting a chapter a day right now! Woo! But I probably won't keep it this way, three cheers for unpredictability! However, whilst this chapter has been posted very quickly, it's rather short. So... Sorry. But anyway, please review and favourite and do whatever!  
Thanks to macywinstar for following AND favourite-ing!  
:) Hannah!**

Hannah winced as she dabbed at her calf, that balanced on her other leg, with an antiseptic. She gritted her teeth and continued rubbing at the broken skin. McCoy looked up and tutted.  
"Serves you right." He remarked sternly. Hannah looked across at him with a look that plainly said, 'Not you too' McCoy shrugged slightly.  
"Your bedside manner is to be envied, Doctor McCoy. Many doctors would struggle to be as kind and gentle with injured patients as you." Hannah snapped sarcastically. He dismissed Sulu after quickly re-checking his vitals for the third time, and moved over to the side of the Med Bay where Hannah sat. He teased the antiseptic out of her slightly bloody hand. He took her foot in his hand and said;  
"Look, I'm grateful for what you did, but you still shouldn't have done it." Hannah sucked in a breath sharply and when she spoke it came out much harsher and more tense than she'd intended.  
"Well, I am truly sorry for saving Sulu and Jim's lives." Hannah hissed in pain as the antiseptic seeped into her wound.  
"You know that's not what I meant. Jim wouldn't have thanked you if you got yourself killed trying to save him." He replied flatly. Hannah looked up at him sharply.  
"I didn't do it for Jim." She said defensively.  
"No." McCoy agreed slowly. "You did it for yourself."

Uhura sat down at the table, trying hard not to glower at the member on the other edge. Carol, who Uhura had sat down next to, followed her glare and struggled to contain her laugh. Tine Chapel and Mia were both looking exceptionally upset at the fifth addition to the table.  
"Budge over, Bailey." Sulu called cheerfully. Ensign Bailey looked up at the crowd of Bridge crew members and hurriedly left in disgust. She flaunted across to the next table.  
Later Uhura swore she didn't grin (She did.) Or at least, it wasn't deliberate (It so was.).  
"So." Sulu said, around a mouthful of bread. "Why do you think she did it?" No one needed him to clarify what or who he meant. Well, no one human. Spock frowned uncomprehendingly, and opened his mouth to query him. Uhura sat up in her seat and tugged him down to whisper in his ear. Carol caught a few words.  
"Captain... Hannah...Mugato...Fucking moron...Blood all over the shuttle."  
"He's the Captain?" Mia offered timidly. Uhura rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, no. He's been the captain of this ship pretty much the whole time I've been on it, and I would _not _throw myself at a Mugato for him." She laughed. Sulu agreed readily.  
"Yeah, no. I would not jump on that thing for Kirk."  
Chekov shrugged helplessly, looking to the youngest person on the table, who just so happened to be his girlfriend.  
"Maybe she felt she owed him, for bringing us on to the Enterprise?" She offered. Both Uhura and Carol wrinkled their noses. They looked at each other.  
"Nah." They chorused.  
"This was too suicidal for a debt." Uhura mused. "You should have seen her, the way she threw herself at that thing, almost as if..."  
A light bulb glowed so bright above Uhura's head that everyone's eyes widened to soak up the light.  
"You know I was kidding about them, right?" Frances gaped.  
"Sweetie, you hit the nail on the head." Uhura smiled evilly. "Do you think he knows?"  
Tina's eyes nearly popped out of her head.  
"Do you think Kirk likes her back?" Mia asked the more important question, raising an eyebrow. Spock, finally understanding the topic of conversation, gladly contributed.  
"The Captain does have feeling for Dr Mortimer." He stated. Frances shook her head.  
"Alright, How did the AI notice before us?" She demanded.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! So this chapter is a wee bitty weird (did you like my amazing Scottish hertitage shining through there.). It has a bit about Hannah's time in the Marines here, so you're being forced to go into her lovely, not at all morbid, past. I am very sorry for any spelling mistakes, but I'm writing this on a computer from 2001 with no spell checking option, what-so-ever.  
Please review it!  
(You can tell I was watching Royal Marines Commando School on 4OD, can't you?)  
Hannah**

"You don't know who is going to get injured. You don't know who'll cave into the pressure of having to endure this much- mentally or physically."  
"Trying to guess who's going to make it is like trying to guess the lottery numbers. You'll never get it right."  
The camera flickered to the Captain in charge of 274 Troop, after showing both the other serving officers.  
"The only person I know is getting through this shit-hole is recruit Mortimer." He said confidently.  
"How can you tell?" A femine voice of camera asked. The Captain smiled wryly.  
"Because she's been given the most pressure, being the girl. Even without us adding more. She knows she has to get through it, and be able to come out the otherside as an example to others. Then we've been testing her limits as well." The Captain tried to explain. "She's the example, and not even one we would have normally chosen. She just isn't the usual Commando material, short, nowhere near as tough as she wants us to believe, and highly doubted. The reason I say she'll make it through is because she's changed too much not to, and we all think she must have been through a hell worse than this."  
The shots that was shown whilst the Captain was speaking were all of Hannah's training. Her wriggling through barbed wire, swinging herself up on to a rope dangling across a tank of water, climbing a rope, doing push-ups, cleaning her rifle. Even one of her wrestling on the ground against the training instructor. Her face was always completly focused on the job she was doing.  
Kirk couldn't watch any more. He flicked the screen off and flopped back on to his bed. From this upside down pose, he could easily see the figure leant against his doorframe. Hannah had her arms crossed defensively, and her face was closed off.  
"Why did you stop there? You haven't even gotten to the good bit yet." Her voice was cold and clipped. It held no recognision or friendliness, or any teasing that was common with her. She was much more distant, bitter and cruel than Kirk had ever seen her.  
"Hannah..." Kirk sighed.  
"Oh, no, no. _Captain._" Hannah sneered. "Don't mind me interrupting you inferring with my past, and every, one, thing I asked you to leave alone. I just came to say McCoy's insisting that you go get your Medical Examination, but I'll tell him that you're well enough to be an interfering bastard. Go back to Series 2, episode 4."  
She turned on her heel, deliberatly doing an about-turn, and marched from the doorway.

Hannah wished the doors didn't side automatically. It deprived her of the much needed chance to slam a door, and vent her anger. As it was, she quickly made her way down to the Gym, where, unfortunately, Cupcake happened to be.  
The second Hannah noticed it was free, she made a beeline towards the punchbag. She thumped it as hard as she could, making a sickening crunch with her knuckles, and sending the bag swinging furiously. She grabbed it and held it back in it's original position until it stayed. Spinning, she kicked it as hard as she could. Cupcake raised an eyebrow.  
"Someone's in a mood." He drawled. Hannah pounded her fist into the red leather, leaving a noticable indent in the fabric.  
"Go to hell." Hannah exhaled, spitting the words out in a single breath.  
"I hear you got like this once before. In the good old days." Cupcake continued. "You went all bitchy and decided to go for a little patrol with your Troop. Is that how they all died?" He tilted his head to the side, his face a mockery of innocence.  
"What was that one called... Dilliway?"  
Hannah gritted her teeth and swallow the retort that rose in her throat.  
"And the other... Thompson?"  
"Don't you dare say a word about Thompson." Hannah spat. Her eyes were narrowed in anger, and her hadn was shaking as she punched the leather again. She gulped in a breath sharply.  
"Ah, Thompson. Is it true that the only reason he got shot in the thigh was to stop it from hitting you? And he was alive when you started to carry him back, but by the time you got him back, he'd bled dry?" Cupcake grinned evilly. Hannah's face twitched. Her eyesight wen't slightly blurry with fury, and when Cupcake opened his mouth to get in another dig at her squad, he never managed to get the words out.

McCoy looked down at the hulking security guard lying on the bed below him. He looked again at the medical tricorder in his hand and shook his head slowly. He honestly didn't know who he felt more sorry for, the unconscious guard, or the shaking doctor on the far bed. The 5 foot woman was sitting as straight-backed as she could, to a stranger she would have looked calm as she picked up the hypospray full of painkillers and pressed it to her neck, but even with out her looking at him, McCoy could just feel the turmoil rolling off her.  
"I've really fucked it up this time, haven't I?" She said quietly, looking over her shoulder at him. McCoy didn't look at her. He made the mistake of looking into her eyes, when she and Sulu had carried in Hendorff (Cupcake) and did not want to see that amount of raw, uncontrolled emotion.  
"You should really lie down. You have several broken ribs." He replied tonelessly. Hannah turned back to face the wall, taking that to mean 'Yes. You are fucking screwed.'.  
Goddammit, this was a shit-hole they were in. It was like a school scrabble, but instead of bruisings and possibly a broken hand, he had to deal with broken ribs, internal bleeding, concussion and unconsciousness.

And then Kirk strode in. He took one look at the unconscious form of Cupcake, and moved straight to the end bed. He stood at the foot of it, glowering at the brunette sat there.  
"What the hell were you thinking? Were you even thinking at all?" He seethed. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Were you trying to kill him?"  
Hannah lifted her eyes from the corner she'd been staring blankly into and answered.  
"I wasn't. No. You could write a library on the amount of things wrong with me. And not intensionally, but as you saw on the lovely tv series you were watching, IT WAS WHAT I HAVE BEEN TRAINED TO DO." She yelled back at him.  
"You've seriously injured one of my crew!" Kirk screamed.  
"Good!" Hannah snapped back at him. She went back to looking at the floor.  
"Is this about earlier?" Kirk asked softly. Hannah pushed herself off the bed, and turned to look Kirk in the eye.  
"Surprisingly, Captain Kirk. Not everything I do is about you. In fact, very little is." She replied, venom delicately seeping around her words and entering Kirk's heart. He turned and left, in much the same way that she had that very morning. He stopped on the way out to speak quietly to McCoy, and then was gone. Hannah watched the doors slide shut, as she slithered down the wall. She shivered in that corner, in agony, blood seeping out of her shredded heart, for a long time. She didn't move until McCoy's hands guided the blind girl up on to the bed and gently pushed her down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, this is so pathetically short, it almost isn't worth posting. But still. I shall.  
I go back to school a week today, so I'll only be able to post on the weekends then, so I'm sorry- But I'll try to get one out a week!  
Please review it- nicely, because otherwise you are just wasting your breath.  
Those little bitchy reviews, I pretend like they don't bother me but deep down... nope. I still don't give a shit.  
Hannah**

Hannah and Kirk were deliberately ignoring each other. Whenever Hannah wasn't on duty, she was either in her room or the gym (Cupcake had been confided to the Med Bay, and gave her the evil eye every time she passed. Hannah made sure to lower his intake of painkillers at every possible opportunity.)  
Kirk almost never came off the bridge, and had deliberately moved his meal times so they didn't coincide with Hannah's- or he ate in his private mess hall. Neither of them had even noticed that Kirk had to walk past Hannah's room everyday.  
Until one shift change.

"You just can't keep your hands off him, can you?" Came Fliss' drawling voice from inside the room. Kirk stopped, he knew he shouldn't be listening in to the conversation, but something made him stop and listen for Hannah's reply.  
"Oh, I know." Hannah sighed, reminiscently. "Me and Andy. We are just so... you know? We have a connection."  
_WHO THE HELL WAS ANDY?!_ Kirk practically seething.  
"Look, I know you two are 'in love' or whatever, but this is my room too. So if you could keep the fondling to a minimum, that'd be great." Fliss sounded quite pissed, she was talking really quick, and her voice was slightly strained. Kirk heard Hannah's reply float out the door, as easily as if she'd breathed it by his side.  
"Are you making fun of my gorgeous, tanned, hot, sleek boyfriend?" Hannah giggled.  
Kirk had heard more than enough. He quickly continued on his way to the Bridge, a Keensar- shaped creature hugging his back. No matter how much he argued with the monstrous 'Jealousy' that Hannah wasn't actually his girlfriend and she had every right to date whoever the fuck she wanted, it just wouldn't budge.

Hannah's giggles had set Fliss off. She was barely staying upright, tears of laughter in the crinkled corners of her eyes, as she barely held on to the tan brown leather boot in her right hand. Hannah collapsed with laughter on to her bed. Fliss glanced over at her, once she had the hysterics slightly under control.  
"I can't believe you called the shoe 'Andy'!" She gasped out, chortling still. She looked disbelievingly at the sole of the boot, where 'ANDY' was written in thick black permanent marker.  
"It's amnesia ANDY! I had to, he deserved a name!" Hannah sniggered. Fliss rolled her eyes, falling backwards with giggles again.  
"You are insane!"  
"I'm not insane. The Marines had me tested!" Hannah paraphrased. "No, seriously. They did!"  
"I don't blame them!" Fliss chanced, waiting for the pillow to hit her in the face. It did, but weakly, as Hannah laughed too hard to hit her hard enough.


	14. Chapter 14

**I thought to make up for the unreasonably short last chapter, I'd make sure this one was at least 100 words over a thousand, and about 300 words more than my usual length of chapters!  
Well, this morning I did the ASL ice bucket challenge, but my mother doesn't think I got wet enough (that sounded cleaner in my head) so I will be jumping in the river after rowing tomorrow. Yay!  
Thanks to Beachgirl25 for the follow and favourite!  
I hope you guys like this chapter and don't forget to Review it!  
Hannah! **

Hannah's shift was nearing it's end. She looked across at mcCoy's office, where his sillhouete sat hunched at his desk. She glanced down at the PADD in her hands, then back up at McCoy. She shighed resignedly, and shoved the PADD on to a white worktop. She knocked twice on the doorframe before entering the small room.  
"Have I been overreacting?" She asked sadly, perching on his desk. McCoy looked up at her, slightly worried by the topic of conversation.  
"Hannah. Doctor. Not Pshycologist. Go ask Ch-" McCoy said gruffly before being interrupted.  
"Chapel'll will be all 'you know Kirk's reputation. You shouldn't have yourself into this mess in the first blah blah blah.'. Uhura is dating Spock, so I don't think I'll go to her for advice, and also she'll probably tell Jim the whole conversation. Mia- No. And I am _not _getting dating advice from a 14 year old." Hannah reasoned. "Besides, you and Jim are really close to the point that half the ship is wondering if you are more than friends."  
McCoy had leant back in his chair as Hannah was speaking, but at that last statement, he sat up immediately. He opened his mouth and then shut it again, deciding to ignore the fact that people shipped him and his best friend.  
"What are you even fighting about? I mean, besides you nearly killing Cupcake over there." McCoy nodded to one of the few occupied beds. Hannah ran a hand through her hair, leaving her forefinger tangled in the very end of a strand.  
"He watched the show." She said simply. "He watched the fucking show. _Why_ couldn't he have just left it alone?"  
Understanding dawned in McCoy's eyes. He scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully.  
"Jim won't apologise first, but as soon as you say something apologetic he'll probably come back crawling." McCoy mused slowly. "And I think you've probably punished him enough."

Hannah left the Med Bay and sent a quick message to Kirk as she walked down the corridor.  
-Hey, look. I'm sorry I overreacted a bit. Can we talk?  
The reply came almost immediately.  
-Now? Where?  
Hannah read it slowly, even though it was only two words long. She bit her lip and tapped out the reply.  
-Mess Hall? Corner Table?  
-See you there.

Kirk approached the table, seeing Hannah already there, leaning over her PADD. A couple of strands of hair had teased themselves loose of her hastily shoved up ponytail. They fell across her face, half hiding it. He could have easily reached across and tucked it behind her ear, it wouldn't have taken any effort at all. But he just sat down, and stared at her stonily.  
"You wanted to see me?" He asked curtly. Hannah looked up in slightly surprise, as if she half wasn't expecting him to show.  
"Um, yeah." She said hestiantly. "I'm sorry i walked out like that. It's just that, I didn't really want anyone here to see that stuff. I'm especially proud of it."  
"Ok." Kirk said shortly. Hannah was slightly taken a back. How do you reply to 'ok.'?!  
"I mean-" She started. Kirk cut her off.  
"Seriously, Hannah." Kirk said dejectedly as he stood up. "I really don't care. I hope you and Andy are very happy together."  
Hannah's eyes widene slightly, and she was so surprised with his reply, that she burst out laughing. She brought up a hand to cover her mouth and tried to stop.  
"This is about ANDY?" She sniggered. Kirk looked at her afrontedly. With a small snort of disust, he left her sat there.

Hannah stumbled into Frances' room. She wrapped her arms around the teenager.  
"Umm, Hannah?" Frances asked the shoulder that was heaving up and down. "Are you laughing or crying here?"  
"A little of both." Hannah admitted, slightly choked.  
"What's happened-slash-happening?"  
"Kirk thinks I slept with Amnesia Andy." Hannah explained, humiliated.  
"As in the boot you named Amnesia Andy after Fliss threw it at your head?" Frances asked, then remembering an earlier conversation. "The one Fliss and you were joking about you not being able to keep your hands off him because you kept knocking him off the stand?" She checked, struggling to swallow her grin. Hannah nodded. Frances burst out laughing.  
"It's not funny! He thinks Andy is a crew member, and when he told me- rather rudely, in fact- that he hoped we were very happy together, _I LAUGHED IN HIS FACE!" _Hannah yelled at her, slouching backwards on to the bed.  
"You are in such deep shit."  
"YOU THINK I DIDN'T REALISE?"

Hannah caught Kirk again on his way out of the Mess Hall.  
"Kirk?" She asked. He turned to look at her, saw who it was and turned away. "Kirk! Wait! Please?" She jogged up to him and grabbed his arm. "Please? I'm sorry I laughed at you. I need to show you something, to show you why it's so funny."  
"I really don't want to know about your-"  
"Brother dearest. Go see." Fliss remarked as she passed him. "Just... just go see it."  
Hannah mouthed a thank you over her shoulder as Kirk sighed and stalked to Hannah's room.

"That's ANDY." Hannah pointed to the boot on the stand. Kirk looked at it, scoffed and spun away.  
"Kirk! THAT IS THE ONLY ANDY OR ANDREW OR ANYTHING THAT CAN BE ABBREVIATED TO ANDY ON BOARD THIS SHIP!" She called after him. Kirk stopped. "Amnesia Andy. We called him that after Fliss threw him at my head."  
Kirk still didn't move, nor did he say anything. Hannah died slightly inside, as one of the stitches holding together her heart unravelled, tearing open a scar on her heart.  
"Jim. You have to believe me."

"HOLY FUCK!" Fliss screamed, covering her eyes, and sprinting out of the room. She shut the door behind her, and stared at the white wall, horrified. "Oh my god. Oh My God. OH my God!" She muttered, stiffly wandering down the corridor towards Medical. She was slightly mumbling "oh my god." To herself when she walked into Med Bay. McCoy looked over at her in puzzlement.  
"Could you throw a shoe at my head so I can wipe what I just saw from my memory?" She asked, shell-shocked, and completely disgusted. McCoy raised an eyebrow.  
"I just walked in on my brother on my roommate."  
"Oh, they've stopped fighting." McCoy said cheerily, watching with detached amusement as Fliss banged her head softly against the wall. Chapel walked in and frowned at Fliss.  
"Don't do that. You'll break the wall." She said protectively. "Did I just heard you say Hannah and Kirk are back together?"  
McCoy nodded affirmatively. Chapel whipped out her communicator and sent a quick message to Uhura. Fliss thumped her head against the wall again. She looked up, tilted her head to the side.  
"Nope. I can still see it." She hissed, returning to hitting her head on the wall.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm ba-ack! I've officially started my DofE volunteering on a Saturday afternoon, I'm going to be very busy when I go back to school! Yay. I've written the next few chapters, but I can't decide on the ending to chapter 18. So, lizzybethxox? I will be whinging to you for help!  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited across the whole story so far.  
Hannah!  
**

Hannah followed Kirk on to the bridge. Hannah grinned at Kirk when he turned around to raise an eyebrow at the footsteps following him on to the bridge.  
"Someone has to look after you, if you are going to insist on getting injured all the time." She teased. Kirk rolled his eyes and sat down into his chair. Hannah automatically slid into the 'At Ease' position a step behind and to the left of her Captain. Kirk frowned, trying to figure out what was wrong with the scene.  
"Where's Spock?" He asked, it finally dawning in him that his First Officer was missing.  
"Commander Spock has reported himself to Med Bay. He has not specified why." Uhura informed Kirk, professionally. The way she often did when she was trying to hide how hurt she really was. Hannah smiled sympathetically at her.  
"Are you ok?" Hannah mouthed at her. Uhura nodded microscopically.  
"Also there is a Klingon ship directly in front of us. They've been hailing us for about an hour." She added quickly, turning back to look at her console.  
"We've been ignoring them." Sulu added perkily. "Hey, look they're hailing us again. They really don't give up, do they?"  
"On screen." Kirk sighed, hitting himself in the face with the heel of his hand. "You guys are unbelievable."

Kirk turned resigned to Uhura as the Klingon ranted at them in a deep guttural language.  
"He's still ranting about us ignoring him." She explained.  
"Why didn't you tell me we had run into a Klingon ship?" Kirk demanded. Chekov went red.  
"Ve did try. You vere... busy. Keptin."  
Now Hannah was the one burning as the Bridge sniggered. The Klingon demanded something.  
"He wants to know what you are saying." Uhura translated. Then she swiftly spoke in Klingon. Hannah covered her ears with her hands.  
"Did you have to put it so crudely?" Hannah cringed. She moved her hands around to cover her face. She peeked through the to glare at the sneering Klingon pointing to her.  
"How dare you?!" She snapped. "_I am not a whore!" _Kirk stood up, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
"Time and Place guys. Hannah stop swearing. Uhura, if you say another word to Koloth about Amnesia Andy, you will regret it." He ordered. "Ask him what he wants."  
Hannah lowered her hand, that had been mid-way through extending a single finger, and Uhura stopped speaking.  
"nuqneH." Uhura said sullenly.

"Right, Someone remind me again why you thought it would be a good idea to let me Captain this ship?" She asked the Bridge. "And why we let our Captain board the ship that tried to kill us last time they invited us on board?"  
"Because we are all idiots." Uhura supplied. Hannah laughed tensely. She leant back in the chair.  
"So this is what you do when we are... dying, usually? Sit n' wait?" She asked spinning on the chair. Uhura nodded.  
"Vell, ve technically monitor ze ship." Chekov added. Hannah jumped out the chair. She paced across the room.  
"This is hell! How do you cope? This is even worse than last time, for Christ's sake!" She mumbled.  
Chekov leaned over to Sulu's replacement pilot.  
"What happened last time?" He whispered.  
"Her whole troop was shot. Rumour says that one of them died saving her life." She hissed back. Hannah looked at them, her mouth half open in disbelief. She threw her hands up in exasperation.  
"Is this just common knowledge amongst you guys? Do you all just know everything about my time as a Marine?" She shook her head.  
"Yup." The pilot shrugged. Hannah groaned and flopped backwards into the chair.

Roughly 5 minutes later, and a rather strange tale from a training expedition, featuring a toothbrush, a hungry Armadillo and an extremely sexist punishment, the Klingons hailed the Enterprise again. When the screen flickered to life, Koloth grinned menacingly at Hannah.  
_"Well, if it isn't your little whore, Captain Kirk." _He sneered in Klingon.  
"Ah. My favourite Klingon. Kolo-bear." Hannah smiled equally coldly. Koloth leered at her, and grabbed a tuft of blonde hair up to show the man connected to it. The Starfleet Captain was a mess, his eye was half-closed as it swelled, several small cuts covered his face and blood trailed out of his mouth. Uhura stifled a gasp.  
"_You will do as we say or my first officer will kill your Captain." _Koloth threatened.  
"I thought I killed your first officer." Hannah said cheerily, not even bothered by the threat to Kirk's life. "Yes, I distinctly remember snapping his neck. Who did you get to replace him?"  
Koloth hissed at her, and barked something in rapid Klingon that Hannah didn't quite catch. A Klingon in the background moved forwards and slid a knife across Kirk's throat. It nicked a piece of skin and a small bead of blood tricked down the edge of the blade. Hannah didn't even blink.  
"Ah, papier maché face." She showed a row of teeth. She stepped closer to the screen. "We will give you what you want, if we see fit. If we don't... well." Hannah laughed coldly. "I guess you'll find out."  
Koloth made his demand and then shut off the link between the two ships. Hannah slowly reached for the comms.  
"Hey, McCoy? How's Spock?" She asked lightly.  
"He's unconscious. Why?" McCoy's voice cracked over the comms.  
"So, he can't Captain a ship then... Do you-"  
"Not. A. Chance."

"Right. So, they are going to expect me to do everything to try and save Kirk." Hannah leant on the table. "Kinda most predictable thing. What _won't _they expect us to do?"  
McCoy shrugged unhelpfully.  
"Probably fire on them, but we won't do that because Kirk's on board the ship."  
Hannah didn't answer.  
"We are not going to do that, are we Hannah?" He checked, slowly.  
"Scotty? If I can get their shields down, is there a place on the Klingon ship where we can concentrate our fire and hit their warp core?" She asked, an idea forming in her mind.  
"Well, yes." Scotty replied. "But how are you planning on getting their shields down?"  
Hannah grinned.  
"Ah, boys. I am Kirk's girlfriend who would do anything to save him." She said, mock sadly. "Even swap places with him."  
McCoy barked out a laugh.  
"You really are manipulative, aren't you?" He shook his head disbelievingly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Heya. (Is that a thing? If not, why not?) I think I was supposed to post this yesterday, but oops! I hope you like it and... review it. Unless you are Joseph Middleton in which case, you can go away Thank You Very Much. (Sorry.)  
Buuut, I have exciting news that I'm not going to tell you unless you follow or favourite! Minimum of three more starting from NOW! :)  
love you guys! (No seriously. Especially that one guy- or girl- from Singapore that's reading this. And you from Taiwan. And those 8 from Russia!) (Oh, and Thanks to lizzybethx, and Josh N for reviewing!)  
Hannah**

"Everyone got it?" hannah demanded. McCoy rolled his eyes.  
"Ye-s. You bawl like a little girl to the Klingons. They lower their shield to let you beam aboard. Kirk pisses himself thinking we're going to give them the codes, but we beam him back. Then we shoot. Kiddo over there eats his skittles and when this doesn't work at all, we die." He listed. Hannah patted his shoulder condensingly.  
"Lovely and Morbid, Lenny." She smiled. "Try _not _to blow me up." She turned back to the screen to hail them. She quickly added;  
"Oh, and Lenny? I don't cry."  
McCoy stood behind her, where he usually stood when Kirk was there. It was strangly comforting to know he was there.  
"You sure used to." He drawled. "You never stopped last time you were here."  
"Then everyone I cared about died."

"We'll give you the codes." Hannah said shakily. She gulped nervously. "Just let the Captain go, and beam me on board instead."  
"_Lower your shields and let us."_ Koloth grinned maliciously. hannah laughed slightly hysterically, ignoring the pleas from Kirk.  
"No chance! No. You lower your shields and I'll come aboard, and you can know everything." She insisted, her eyes glistening, her breathing ragged and rapid. Koloth thought for a second then nodded.  
"_5 Minutes."_ He said sharply. hannah blinked as the screen went black. She turned to McCoy.  
"See. Protective, Heroic Girlfriend/Boyfriend works everytime." She said smugly. McCoy raised an eyebrow, wiping a tear from her cheek.  
"Yeah, whatever. So much for 'I don't cry'." He rolled his eyes.  
"I don't, unless I want to."

Hannah stood on the transporter pad.  
"When McCoy says, you beam Kirk, Sulu and Cupcake back here, and me across." Hannah told the Ensign.  
"At the same time?" Chekov asked.  
"If you can. If not, me first." Hannah chirped, sliding a knife into place, and firing up her phaser.  
"Oh yay."  
_"Chekov, Now!"  
_it was after Chekov saw her figure start to fade that he wondered why she had to go on board the ship.

The Klingon ship shook as Hannah appeared on the Bridge.  
"Hey, Kolo-bear." She winked. "You've got a little problem with your warp core."  
Koloth hissed at here as Kirk croaked a painful 'No'. Hannah laughed evilly. Koloth growled for the codes.  
"I don't know them. Why would I, I'm not even from this century." She sneered. Kirk moved for her as the lights above him flickered, one of the easiest indicactions that someone was being transported. Hannah shook her head slightly, and Kirk reached out further as a Klingon kicked his ribs. Hannah's eyes slid maliciously back to Koloth.  
"If you are planning on starting a war against Star Fleet again, then I'd tell you to reconsider." She advised slowly. "War isn't the glorious, heroic gesture that everyone makes it out to be."

Kirk stumbled on to the bridge. McCoy turned slightly, arms still crossed. He leant to the side to frown at the empty space behind him.  
"Where's Hannah?" He asked at the same time Kirk demanded;  
"Why the hell did you let her go on that ship?"  
McCoy straightened up, unfolding his arms.  
"She wasn't in the transporter room?" He frowned. Kirk shook his head bitterly.  
"Nope. She's on that ship." He snapped.  
"Captain?" Uhura said tentatively, and confusedly. "That ship is hailing us."

Hannah wrestled with a large Klingon. Her shoulder length hair had fallen loose of it's tie and it fell about her face in wild curls. The shadow it cast on her face made her look a lot less like a 5 foot 3 Doctor, and more like someone dangerous. For the first time since she'd returned to the Enterprise, Kirk could see the woman who had fought to get into the all-men's Marine's training camp. The one that had gone through 4 other training courses, just to prove herself better than the others.  
He could see the woman who went to war. The woman with nothing left to lose, and yet everything to lose. The Hannah Mortimer that had killed hundreds, if not thousands, of people.

She easily bested the muscular Klingon, the one she'd dubbed papier maché face. She grabbed hold of his head and twisted it with a sickening crack. She turned back to Koloth who had been cowering in a corner.  
"Go back to Qo'nooS and tell your pals, that they aren't ready for a war. It will just end in your humilation adn destruction." She warned. Then she saw the screen with several shell-shocked faces.  
"Oh. Hi Jim." She said slowly. "Lenny, you should take him to Med Bay, really you are an awful CMO. Oh, and can someone beam me back before they realise I killed the First Officer, again..."She glanced down at her feet. "And most of the Bridge Crew."

Fliss was NOT impressed at the bloodstained state of Hannah's uniform.  
"Is, _any_ of that blood your own?" She sighed. Hannah shook her head in a definite 'No.'  
"You know, I think I get why you didn't want my brother to watch that show." Fliss acknowledge, grimacing at Hannah.  
"Exactly! Thank you! Go explain that to Jim" Hannah cried exasperated. Fliss laughed.  
"Yeah, no. I'd rather not get involved in your affairs. You might make out on my bed as revenge." She teased. Hannah frowned, but Fliss had already moved on to a much more pressing matter. "And YOU can go shower, you're really disgusting to look at... and smell."  
Hannah grinned and chased her around the room, the threat of a hug hanging in the air.

Kirk glanced into Hannah's room, to see her with her arms wrapped around Fliss, lifting her off her feet and swinging her off the ground.  
"You might be taller than me, but I am waay stronger than you." Hannah gloated to the flailing feet. Kirk rolled his eyes, and chuckled to himself, glad that they were finally getting along.  
"_BITCH!"_  
Sort of.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ta dah! So this is the last chapter that I'll be able to publish on the 'one a night' or at least pretty close to one a night, because GUESS WHO HAS SCHOOL TOMORROW. Me. Yay. (Oh, and so does lizzybethx who... has written a rather excellent little original story on fictionpress. Scouting for Boys by lizzybethx. Please read it, it is actually really good!)  
Also, I can't tell you my exciting news, because I haven't had any more follows/favourites, so you can't hear it just yet. (Seriously. This is really cool shit.)  
Hannah**

Hannah smiled at Kirk as he wandered into the Med Bay. He swayed slightly as he sauntered over to her, Hannah rolled her eyes.  
"Unbelievable." She muttered to herself.  
"What is?" Kirk replied happily.  
"_You_ are." Hannah groaned. "What made you think it was a good idea to get hammered..." She looked down at her PADD, "Oh, and walk out of your shift, with half an hour left?"  
Kirk pretended to think for a short second.  
"Ermm, maybe the fact I watched my girlfriend snap a Klingon's neck like it was nothing, and then return to the Enterprise covered in someone else's blood?" He suggested. The room dropped about 10 degrees, as Hannah deliberately turned back to the hypo-sprays she was organising. She placed them in the drawer one by one, very carefully.  
"That's a pretty good reason." Hannah conceded. Kirk wrapped his arms around her waist. Fliss walked out of McCoy's office, stopped, and strode back in the small room.  
"Get off!" Hannah swatted at Kirk. He ignored her, and lifted her off the ground. Hannah squealed as he spun her around. When he finally put her down, she giggled;  
"You. Are. Drunk."  
"And you," Kirk bopped her on the nose. "Are not."  
Hannah grinned.  
"Shall we go remedy that?" She asked gesturing to the door.  
"I think we shall." Kirk held out his arm, making a mockery of Victorian gentlemen. Hannah slapped it away and slid an am around his waist.

Hannah lay on Kirk's knee. She had started off the evening on the other chair, then she'd moved to the arm of Kirk's. When she'd sat there, Kirk pulled her down off the arm, causing her to slither down on to him. Her legs dangled off the edge of the arm, and she looked right up into Kirk's face.  
Hannah sniggered quietly at something. Kirk grinned mischievously down at her and reached under her armpits to tickle her. Hannah yelped.  
"No!" She warned, trying not to giggle. She wriggled away from his grasp, and pinned his arms down by his legs on the chair. She spun so that her legs straddled his waist. She smiled, staring into Kirk's eyes.  
"Supernova?" Kirk asked suspiciously. Hannah laughed, and pulled his head down to meet her lips. She kissed him gently, then rested her head on his shoulder. Kirk's hand scooped up her head, and brought it back level with his, and pressed his mouth back against hers, more urgently, and desperately than before. As he stood up, mouth still pressed against hers, Hannah's legs tightened, and he carried her as he stumbled forwards.

Hannah had fallen asleep, with her face buried in Kirk's chest. He was awake, but barely. He sleepily ran a hand across Hannah's dark hair. she stirred slightly, but not from his touch. She moaned slightly, still fast asleep. Kirk had barely noticed the movement, but the sound woke him, and he watched her warily.  
"Hannah?" He tentatively whispered. She didn't hear him. Kirk thought whatever was haunting her must have passed, and made a mental note to ask about it in the morning. He closed his eyes, and sank back into the pillows.  
A scream pierced the darkness.

"Hannah?" A voice compelled in the darkness. Hannah's heart shot into her mouth. No. Jim couldn't be here, not in this world. He didn't belong here, he was going to get hurt. he'd end up like all the others, lying crumped around the battlefield. Smoke was still rising from the small metallic device, not a 100 metres away. Hannah ran through the white cloud, and tripped. She looked back to see what she had fallen over, and couldn't help the scream that fell from her mouth.  
Jim Kirk lay on the ground, blood spreading across his gold uniform, a hole ripped through the fabric. His mouth flopped open and an urgent cry fell from it.  
"Hannah!"

Hannah pushed her attacker off of her and pressed his into the soft ground. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Hannah recognised the blonde tussled hair of her Captain. She slid back off him, and fell backwards on to the bed.  
"Sorry." She mumbled.  
"What the hell was that?" Kirk pressed. Hannah rolled over, and muttered something incoherently. "Hannah, you were screaming. What was that?"  
"Just a nightmare, go back to sleep." Hannah spoke quickly, not turning around, so Kirk couldn't see how messed up she was.  
He didn't need to see. Turmoil and Fear was pouring off her in great waves. They lapped around Kirk, making him panic.  
"Hannah. You can't have a nightmare about something so bad it literally makes you scream, and still be terrified after, and just expect me to _go back to sleep!" _He insisted. Hannah ignored him. Kirk still sat, hovering above her.  
"At least tell me how often you get these." He pleaded. Hannah blinked, and stared into the dark room, looking at seat where they had sat earlier that night.  
_Several times a night. _She thought to herself  
"Not often." She lied aloud.


	18. Chapter 18

**Why hello there! This is finally here! I haven't written anymore chapters, as of right now, but I promise I will write them soon!  
Thank you to those lovely two, Snake Whisperer and Storme22 for the favourites and/or follow! :) Oh, and thank you again wh0v14nd413k for the review! (You are too kind, my friend!- But that doesn't mean stop! :) )  
I will try to keep this updated most weekends, but don't hate me if I don't!  
See you all soon, and Please Review!  
Hannah!  
**

Hannah's hair splayed out on the soft white pillow. She didn't move until Kirk leant over and whispered into her ear.  
"Morning." His breath stirred the top layer of thick brunette hair draped over her face.  
"Morning, Jim." Hannah sighed back, curling slightly further under the thick white sheets. Kirk rolled his eyes, and lightly kissed her hair-covered ear. Hannah smiled gently, as the Captain slithered out of the bed. As he yanked his uniform on, he turned his head back to Hannah.  
"Did you have any other nightmares?"  
Hannah pulled the covers over her head.  
"For crying out loud!" She groaned. "_Drop it! _You knew I had nightmares!"  
"I didn't know they were that bad-" Kirk reasoned.  
"-THEY ARE NOT THAT BAD!" The lump in Kirk's bed yelled. Hannah's hand clawed over the top of the white sheet and she looked at him venomously, "And isn't there somewhere you are supposed to be?"

"Spock, just drop it. I'm not going to let you."  
Spock followed the Doctor as she made her way around the Med Bay.  
"Your cooperation is irrelevant, I have been given express orders from the Captain-" Spock calmly informed her. He was unsurprised when Hannah interrupted him, her hair flipped around and slapping him in the shoulder.  
"Then ignore them!" Hannah snapped. "Isn't it considered exceptionally rude to form a mind meld with a unwilling participant?"  
Spock nodded once. Hannah opened her mouth to argue, but Spock counteracted her first.  
"However defying orders is a worse offence than making a medical officer uncomfortable." He said smoothly. Hannah scowled.  
"You do know I could just put you back on mandatory bed rest, considering you were discharged only 6 hours ago?" She argued. Spock frowned at her, not understanding her meaning. Hannah threw the medical tricorder on to a white-topped tabled, exasperation edging her movement. "For shit's sake Spock! I am NOT letting you mess around in my head."  
"Unfortunately that is not your decision to make." Spock spoke with an authoritative tone that was entirely lost on Hannah. She snatched up the hypo-spray and jammed it into Spock's neck. She turned away from the collapsed Vulcan, looking for the CMO.  
"Hey, Lenny? Spock's back on mandatory bed rest." She called. McCoy looked at the First Officer slumped against the wall and sighed.  
"Goddammit, Hannah. You can't just medicate everyone that pisses you off." He groaned.

Fliss growled at the packed, but not too tightly, corridor. She peered past someone's stomach, and wished she was taller. Catching sight of a familiar, unreasonably high up, blonde head, Fliss grabbed the blonde science officer's arm and demanded.  
"What's going on?"  
The science officer- Elizabeth- moved slightly aside.  
"Our captain's about to be decapitated by his 300 year old girlfriend." She answered. Fliss frowned. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and gestured 'see for yourself'. Fliss wriggled through the gap she had made, pushing her way through the copse of people. Once she was at the front of the throng, she realised exactly what Elizabeth meant, as Hannah stalked away from her brother.

"Look, I'm sorry!" snapped Kirk, grabbing hold of Hannah's arm roughly. He spun her to face him. Hannah's face was livid as she glowered at him.  
"I don't care what you say." She spat." I really don't give a shit, right now, about anything you have to say to me, _Captain._" Hannah tore her arm free of his grip and flaunted off, perfectly aware of the scene she was making. The corridor parted in front of her. Almost immediately after the shaking woman had taken a step past them, they closed back up, just going about their usual business, leaving Kirk to attempt to fight his way through the throng. Once he realised he wasn't going to get past any of them, he stopped and helplessly watched the woman he used to call his girlfriend weave her way skilfully through the crowds.

_**Happy now Elizabeth Atherton? **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi! So, I am very sorry! I know 13/14 days is a long time to wait for an update, but today is literally my first free day to write! I hope you like this, and please don't hold back on the criticism (as long as it's actually helpful!) or any advice!  
Thanks wh0v14nd413k, for the little review there! Just a fair warning, you won't get one next week because I'm rowing at the Chester Head! I didn't think I was going to get into the boat, but someone dropped out! So yay! (Although, it's in the Oct which is too heavy! (and someone broke the nice boat! Oops!)) But I'll type the next one as soon as I can. I promise.  
Hannah! :)**

Hannah had almost gotten used to waking up alone. Almost.  
Fliss had long since vacated the room, rushing off to go have a deeply political debate over whether Yorkshire Puddings where actually from Yorkshire (They are.) and whether they were actual puddings (Nope!). This debate had been going on from three days between Frances and Fliss, and despite Frances being a Yorkshire Lass, through and through, little Fliss still argued over it. Hannah's lack of interference was mostly due to the fact that she was NOT getting up any earlier than she had to- and also, it was funny as fuck- so Fliss' pleas fell on deaf ears. Hannah looked at the curved wall of books, posters hanging by duct tape from the ceiling, and various other items, separating her half of the bedroom from Fliss'. She sighed as she looked at a poster advertising one of her favourite films. Nobody really watched films anymore, holographic technology had taken over- why watch something when you could live it? Hannah had started to imagine the words sprawled across the black background swirling with life and moving slightly, in a secretive dance when the comms bleeped. Then her door bleeped.  
Hannah dragged the covers over her head.  
"What?" She moaned, curling into the warmth, muttering curses to whoever interrupted her daydreaming. The door slid open. Hannah curled further under the covers. "That didn't mean come in!"

Kirk looked disapprovingly at the crumpled mess of blankets and clothes that covered the small figure. Hannah lifted her head, her neck curving to look at him.  
"Oh." She said bluntly, disheartened. She let her overly-heavy head fall back on to the pillow.  
"You can't just stay in bed all day for the next three weeks, Hannah." He scolded. Hannah scoffed.  
"Sure I can, it's not like I have any shifts or anything." She chirped shortly. She pulled her covers over her head. "And, now that we've had this lovely talk. Get. Out."  
Kirk frowned, his frame silhouetted in the doorway.  
"You're acting like a child." He raised his voice slightly, annoyance creeping into his voice. Hannah flipped over, her back to Kirk.  
"You are acting like a back-stabbing, traitor, who goes behind peoples back's to find out things that they would rather they could forget about, and abuses his power with the override codes." Hannah retorted, snapping into her pillow. "Oh. Wait a minute..." She snarled. Kirk opened his mouth to sneer a retort, but thought the better of it, and stalked out the room. Hannah extended a finger at his back. She lay in her little lair of soft blankets, before reluctantly dragging her feet out of the bed.

Obviously she went to the Gym.

Hannah had long since discovered that pushing herself to her physical limits helped clear her mind. Her constant companion would sit back for a while, merely watching from the side-lines, letting her have this briefest of rest as she fought to, well, as she fought really. It would watch her as she pummelled people, or punch bags into pulps (or got beaten into a pulp.), it would relish in her pain, as her knuckles had the skin torn from them and her bones crunched. The sharp cracks and crunches helped it stay silent as it fed on her pain.  
But guilt didn't like staying silent for long, and it would come back more powerful than before.  
Considering McCoy had banned her from going anywhere near the medicines after she'd drugged Spock for pissing her off (and for knocking Fliss unconscious and refusing to give Cupcake the correct amount of painkillers. She really had brought it on herself.), Hannah had quite a lot of time to herself. Kirk almost never went into it, unsurprisingly. However, today, annoying her this morning wasn't enough, and so he did.

Sulu was tiring easily. Hannah beat him mercilessly with a swift ease, and within seconds his hands were up in resignation. Hannah groaned, nudging him playfully with her toe.  
"Sap." She teased. Sulu rolled his eyes.  
"Why don't you train with him?" He nodded, almost pleadingly, towards the muscular back covered with a thin cloth on the treadmill. Hannah's face darkened; Kirk stepped off the spinning black belt, swiping a hand across his forehead. His eyes met Hannah's.  
"Are you looking for someone to train with?" He asked Hannah stiffly.  
"Are you offering, or suggesting someone?" Hannah replied with an equally detached politeness. Sulu made a cheesy 'brrr' motion, causing Hannah to send a light kick into his ankles.  
"I was going to suggest Sulu." Kirk said wryly, "But you appear to have broken him. I was one of the higher level trainers at the academy, if you wish to train with someone more experienced?"  
Hannah ignored his last comment, and turn to Sulu, who was desperately trying not to cradle his wrist to his chest.  
"It's sprained."  
"It feels like it's broken-"  
"It's sprained, trust me. I'm a doctor, I know how to sprain wrists." Hannah rolled her eyes. Sulu raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you sure?" He demanded.  
"Baby." Hannah teased. Then she looked at Kirk, quickly glancing up and down him. "You ready?" She asked, slightly more friendly, gesturing to the mat.#

Hannah's forehead was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Kirk had no idea why people said sweatiness was attractive, because it seriously wasn't. But it was so obviously Hannah. She wouldn't give in, but she would fight until she nearly fainted from exhaustion. Teenage Hannah was never like that. She also wasn't this strong. He grabbed the ankle of the foot that jabbed to his head. Hannah twisted in his grasp, deliberately letting herself fall. Kirk paused, worrying if she was hurt. Hannah lay still and he reached down a hand to turn her over. Hannah spun and her index finger shot up behind his ear, and into the soft flesh behind it. Kirk's shock was very brief. His eyes rolled backwards, and he collapsed on to her. Hannah swept an arm under him, dragging him off the mat. As she propped him up next to the wall, he opened his eyes slightly.  
"Whaa?" He mumbled.  
"You decided to take a nap." Hannah chirped. "Don't worry, you'll have a bit of a headache that should fade within the hour, and I barely pressed hard enough for you to lose unconsciousness."  
Kirk let his head fall back against the wall.  
"You are the worst girlfriend in the universe." He groaned.  
"Disagree. I'm the best thing to ever happen to you." Hannah grinned.  
"So, I'm forgiven?" Kirk asked hopefully. Hannah laughed.  
"Oh, God no. Be prepared for your life to be hell for the next short while, but I don't want to murder you anymore." She stood up, moving swiftly away before turning and adding. "You have one more strike before you've completely screwed things up."  
Kirk frowned, slowly wondering aloud what his second strike was.  
"Treating me like a child." Hannah sang.

**Oh, and I forgot to say! I GOT THE PART OF ANNE FRANK! Yay! I'm so excited! This is so amazing (and my friends won't stop calling me Frankie, which isn't confusing at all. Considering we have a friend who is literally called Frankie!) So, yeah.  
I had to just say that there!  
Hannah**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello again guys! I'm so sorry that this didn't happen sooner- Work's much harder than I was expecting, but I'm (sorta) coping! I'll try to put each chapter up as soon as I can, so I'm really sorry for it's, um, REALLY varied timings!  
But, I swear, I haven't given up on it!  
Thank you guys for everything!  
Hannah!**

"I'll do it."  
Spock looked up from, Well, Hannah didn't even know _what_ he was doing, and politely inclined his head.  
"Doctor Mortimer." He greeted. "I assume you are referring to the mind-meld." One of his eyebrows raised itself questioningly, so high that Hannah wondered if it was trying to escape. Hannah nodded, the barest movement possible.. Spock stood up and Hannah's polite façade finally dropped.  
"Bloody tall people." She grumbled as the Vulcan towered above her. He gestured towards the Mess Hall's exit.  
"Shall we?" Spock queried. Hannah pushed the small of his back sharply.  
"Just go already." She drawled.

Kirk's eyes fell on his first officer and, was that... Hannah? Kirk blinked in surprise, that was the oddest thing he'd ever seen. Hannah and Spock didn't really approve of each other, whereas he was a logical and a mathematical thinker, and generally sensible and mature, Hannah was the human embodiment of immaturity, and had a strong tendency to do whatever the hell she felt like doing at that moment. Hannah instinctually behaviour often irked Spock, and his irritating calmness usually ended up with her at his throat. Kirk unconsciously moved towards them, the hand that had been massaging his aching temple, stretching out to hold back Hannah.  
"What are you doing?" He frowned. Hannah grinned.  
"Taking the moral high ground." She replied.  
"But that's my job!" Kirk retorted, mock-offendly. Hannah grinned even wider.  
"You weren't doing it very well then." She teased. "And before you ask if you can come; Not a chance in hell." She jogged a couple of steps to catch up with Spock. Kirk watched her back forlornly as she hurried away.

Spock sat down opposite the cross-legged Doctor. He settled himself, and smoothed down his uniform. Hannah met his gaze and raised an eyebrow, mimicking his expression from the Mess Hall.  
"Ready?" She grinned weakly.  
"I believe I am supposed to ask that question." Spock remarked dryly. Hannah laughed shakily.  
"That doesn't answer my question." She said slyly. Spock raised his hand and positioned his fingers gently on her skull. As he inhaled, he delved into her mind. Scrolling through the swirls of colour, he leafed through her memories. Finally he settled on one from seven years previous:

The weight of the gun is comforting in Hannah's hands. Right now, with the commissioned rifled gripped in her clammy hands, she is safest. Her head whips round to nod at the men on either side of her. A single damp wisp of hair escapes it's tie and dangles in front of her eyes. The trees are dark, menacing figures, but as her feet silently glide over the undergrowth she's on the lookout for something much more dark, and cruel, and menacing. Then something at the very edge of her sight flies towards her. A single shot resounds in the dead silence, and her would-be-attacker falls to the ground. He crumples, fingers splayed over the leaking bullet hole in his chest. Thompson slowly lowers his rifle and places a reassuring hand on the stunned woman's shoulder.  
This is not the first death she's seen, and definitely not the last, preventable, one.

Whispers echo through the lecture hall as she saunters in. The Troop-Commander, standing at proudly at the front of the room.  
"Little girl, visitation is not permitted during orientation." He barks. Hannah is irked by the rude assumption.  
"Alas Commander Williamson. I'm Cadet Mortimer, I believe Michaels might have mentioned me." She drawls. Jaws drop. Whispers die on lips.  
"But she's a girl." A fellow recruit stutters. "You're a girl, and you're Mortimer."  
Williamson is lost for words.  
"No _shit!_" Hannah emphasises, clearly taking the piss. "What gave it away?" She sashays over to an empty seat, calling over her shoulder to Williamson;  
"Oh, and I wouldn't bother trying to talk me out of this. I've had to work my arse off to get here, and I'm only leaving with that green beret."  
She elegantly sits down. The dark-blond haired guy sat next to her grins wryly.  
"Quite the entrance." He remarks. "I'm Thompson- James Thompson."  
"Hannah." She grins back.

Shrieks pierce through the echoing shots of gunfire, bombs and the roar of the blazing homes. Hannah winces, stiffening, forcing herself to not run into the building. Staring straight ahead she pleads:  
"Sir!"  
Michaels shakes his head firmly.  
"Do NOT enter that building Lieutenant Mortimer!" He yells. Seeing the hesitancy mounting inside her, he roars. "That's an order Mortimer!"  
"There are children in there!" She screams back. Williamson, stood on the other-side of Michaels orders _her _troop to stand firm. Hannah grits her teeth, then another horrifying wail reaches her.  
"Fuck it!" She curses. "I'm going in- Come if you want."  
Thompson hitches his rifle into his shoulder, and gestures for her to enter, covering her back. Hannah glances over her shoulder, noting only Longsdale has obeyed his orders, but even he is guarding the entrance, and dives into the flames. She rushes from room to room, yelling 'Clear!' as she checks it. She calls out in Russian to the children, she knows is hiding in there. Upstairs, in the room furthest away from the door, a small group of children huddle together. Hannah lets her rifle swing down to her side. She holds out her hands in a gesture of peace.  
"We're not going to hurt you- We're going to get you out of here." She repeats it in Russian, her voice clogged from the smoke. Panic starts to rise in her as she struggles to breathe, but she can't afford to let it show on her face. The youngest, a four year old girl, rushes to her. Hannah lifts her up and passes her to one of the men behind her. She, and Thompson slowly edge towards the remaining two girls and the lone boy. Thompson picks up the boy, and Hannah shifts the rifle swiftly on to her back, grabbing the hands of the girls. Their pulses are rapidly pounding under Hannah's grip, fear coursing through their veins. They sprint to the door. The heat is overwhelming, and the smoke fills Hannah's lungs. It's so thick she can't see much more than the gleaming butt of the rifle in front of her. Breath is a painful memory. She bursts into the dark night, and is met by a clamber of gun-shots. She can't get her hand-gun out in time. The two girls cower behind her, pressing into her back, hiding from the rainstorm of bullets. Despite her feeling of certain, imminent death, she feels no wave of fear. A bullet with her name carved into it's very essence forces it's way towards her, as she desperately fires back. But the bullet sinks into someone else's flesh. Thompson looks down in surprise at the blood on his leg, like he can't believe he broke it's path as the final Russian solider topples backwards. Hannah looks for her troop, but then her gaze falls to the ground and she realises, the last member is dying at her feet. Thompson gasps. Hannah scoops him up on to her shoulders and starts to run back to camp. The children follow her, hoping for survival.

She coughs and splutters, her fingers growing slick with blood as she desperately trying to stem the flow from under her callused, numb fingers.  
"No, Thompson. Don't leave me. Don't- NO!" She cries in blind panic. Thompson's eyes glaze over, growing dull as life slips through her fingers. The years of pain, guilt, sorrow and anger hit her all at once. She staggers, tears flowing freely.  
"Thompson- JAMIE!" She screams as his heart fails to beat again.

Spock tears himself away, shaking uncontrollably. Humans weren't supposed to be able to feel that much agony. Their emotions weren't strong enough- It would consume them.  
"Fascinating." Spock murmured to himself. Hannah swallowed thickly, wiping her eyes harshly. She sat back, trying to contain everything that threatened to spill out of her in a tsunami of anguish.  
"Glad to know." She choked. Spock met her gaze calmly.  
"Indeed, it is fascinating to witness such trauma, and yet be completely psychology sound." Spock clarified. Hannah laughed, her voice breaking.  
"That, is one thing I am definitely not."


	21. Chapter 21

**I FIXED THE STRANGE GAPPYNESS. So, here you go. A normal-to look at- chapter! But, ta dah! Please review this and tell me if I'm rambling and should shut up or if you guys are okay with where it's headed. If you have any advice or ideas for Hannah and Kirk, I'd love to hear them! **

**Thanks guys, the reviews mean a lot! See ya around, Hannah xx**

Hannah composed herself remarkably quickly. She swiftly glanced in the mirror, to assure herself one final time that she didn't look much more of a mess than usual. She swept out the room... And immediately ran into Cupcake. His face lit up evilly as he recognised the petite doctor in front of him.  
"Considering you so rudely interrupted me last time-" he began.  
"Don't." Hannah cut across, holding up a hand in front of his face. Cupcake didn't even blink, merely carried on his interrogation.  
"Aren't you even slightly guilty?" He pressed, trailing after the slightly creased blue dress, into the Mess Hall. "I mean, how many thousands of people did you kill? And your actual troop... Erm, what were their names... Longsdale? Thompson-"  
Hannah whipped around, an aura of pure fury enveloping her, and yet her face only betrayed distain.  
"You," she spat clearly, "do not get to talk about Thompson. Not about his death, not about his training, hell- not even about his anorexic sister in New York." Hannah glowered at him. "You have no idea what you are talking about."  
Cupcake snorted in her face. Hannah stepped forwards, her head tilting back a microscopic fraction, so she could continue to meet the security officer's sneer.  
"Mention him again, and I will end you." She informed him calmly.  
"Like you could." He retorted. Hannah threw back her head, and laughed. A cold, piercing laugh that made the hairs on Cupcake's arm stand up. No emotion was held in the laugh, and it sent shivers creeping up his spine.  
"You just said it yourself, I've done it before. Don't think I won't again."  
Hannah turned away, and stalked off to the end of the Mess Hall.

McCoy sat down opposite her. Hannah looked up from the PADD she'd been furiously tapping away on.  
"Lenny!" Hannah chirped.  
"Mort." He returned. Hannah rolled her eyes.  
"No need for the kinda-not really- death threat in Latin." She drawled. "What's up?"  
McCoy paused, hand half-way to his mouth.  
"Can't I sit down without you automatically assuming I want something?" He asked, affronted. Hannah grinned.  
"No." She teased, "because that never happens."  
McCoy scowled. Hannah laughed. He eyed her suspiciously.  
"You weren't in such a good mood five minutes ago." He grumbled. Hannah threw her hand in the air.  
"What can I say? Cupcake's an asshat!" She reasoned with a light hearted laugh. McCoy shook his head disbelievingly.  
"Can you work an extra shift tonight?" He asked. Hannah narrowed her eyes.  
"That was a pathetic topic change, but yeah. Why?" She suspiciously agreed. McCoy looked away. Hannah grinned, and prodded him in the ribs.  
"Why?" She pressed eagerly. Then her eyes light up. "You're trying to avoid Carol." She realised. McCoy's head snapped up. Hannah grinned.  
"You tell her, and I'll kill you." He warned. "I'm a doctor, I know how."  
Hannah stood up and laughed. As she passed him, she leant down and whispered;  
"As I've told Hendorff many times before, I'm a psychopathic trained killer. I'd like to see you try."

A yawn escaped from the between the young doctor's lips. McCoy glanced up at that precise moment and caught sight of it.  
"Go on." He nodded towards the door. "I got it from here."  
Hannah smiled gratefully, pulling the unwilling CMO into a one-armed hug.  
"See ya tomorrow, Lenny." She saluted. McCoy pushed her away gently.  
"You do know I hate that nickname, right?" He pointed out deliberately. Hannah smiled, slightly sleepily.  
"And Jim hates me calling him Jiminy Cricket, but I'm never going to stop that either." She teased. McCoy shook his head, and turned back to his PADD. Hannah laughed quietly, rubbing an eye with the heel of her hand. She left the Med Bay... And immediately walked into Kirk.  
"Jim!" She spluttered. "Hi?"  
Kirk stared at her blankly for a second and then blinked quickly.  
"I was just coming to find you actually." He stumbled over the words. The corner of Hannah's mouth lifted slightly.  
"Oh?"  
"Spock showed me your memories."  
"Oh."  
Kirk pointed down the corridor towards his quarters.  
"Do you want to...?" He trailed off. Hannah nodded, and followed him, a micro step behind him.

Glass in hand, Hannah sat on the edge of the bed next to Kirk. She looked questioningly at him.  
"So."  
"Thompson?" Kirk asked. Hannah laughed, slightly shakily.  
"That's your first question?" She asked incredulously.  
"I'm not over watching him die, how the hell are you?" Kirk asked shakily. Hannah placed the glass on the bedside table, her hand shaking slightly.  
"Honestly?" She directed the question to the floor. "I don't think I am." Her gaze came up to meet Kirk's. "I don't think I'll ever be."  
Kirk hand wrapped over hers.  
"He died for you." He stated plainly.  
"I wish it had been the other way around." Hannah choked. Kirk pulled her into a hug.  
"I'm glad it wasn't." He breathed into her ear. Hannah's breath hitched in her throat.  
"It's my fault he died." She gasped. "He was my best friend, and I let him die." Hannah could feel Kirk's hair brushing to and fro over hers as he shook his head.  
"No. It wasn't." He reassured her. "You made an impossible choice."  
Hannah pulled away from him.  
"Hendorff's right. I AM a murderer." Kirk opened his mouth, but Hannah pressed a hand over it. "No, shut up." She warned before continuing. "But I'm sort of okay with that, because I saved a few people as well. I have to keep telling myself that as long as the numbers evened out, I was alright." She looked away from his mournful gaze. Her sight went blurry as the room swam in her tears. She held her chin up and looked at Kirk. "But I could have kept Thompson alive, and I can never forget that."  
Kirk raised a hand to her cheek, and gently cradled her face. Hannah gently rested her hand on his and leant into it. She closed her eyes, and sighed.  
"Promise me something."  
"Anything." Kirk agreed.  
"If there is any possibility of you getting hurt, don't try to save me." She pleaded. Kirk withdrew his hand, and looked at her reproachfully.  
"No!" He shook his head sharply. Hannah looked into his eyes, a hidden iron strength shining through her swimming eyes.  
"Kirk, I can't have your blood on my hands too." She insisted. "Please? Don't try to save me."


	22. Chapter 22

**So hi, again! Lovely to see you. Considering I'm actually in quite a Star Trekky mood today, I wrote the next chapter! However this one does come with a bit of a homework. Every last one of you MUST go listen to "It's over and done with" and "make my heart fly" both by the Proclaimers. An amazing Scottish band. So, yeah. Please review it, even if just to say hi. It really means a lot!**

**I think the spacings okay on this one, but if it isn't I will correct it when I get home and on my laptop!**

"Oh no." McCoy mumbled to Hannah. "Get me out of here."  
Hannah's eyes lifted from the PADD to see Carol marching a war-path to the CMO. Hannah chuckled and patted his arm, condescendingly.  
"Good luck." She subtly turned around so she wasn't invading their conversation, but she could still hear every single word. 'This better be good.' She thought to herself, a grin spreading across her face. Carol coughed audibly as she reached McCoy's desk. He slowly tore his gaze away from the PADD he was repeatedly typing 'save me save me save me' on, and not adding any punctuation, much to Hannah's later irritation as she discovered he'd sent it to her.  
"Oh, hi Carol!" He feigned surprise, really badly. "Sorry, I didn't see you come in! Unfortunately you've caught us at a really bad time, we're busy right now."  
Carol swept her eyes slowly over the white room, drinking every centimetre of the empty Med Bay that was a spin of a tumbleweed away from being a terrible cartoon.  
"Clearly." Her voice sent a waterfall of sarcasm gushing on to his desk. Hannah choked back a spluttering snigger, and hastily turned it into a cough. Much to her horror, she then couldn't stop coughing; missing the next exert of conversation. When she stopped, McCoy had turned bright red and the PADD was nowhere to be seen.  
"Don't think you are getting out of Karaoke Night that easily." Carol warned. Hannah's eyes grew wide.  
She spun on the spot.  
"Woah, KARAOKE?" She grinned. She looked up at Carol pleadingly. "Please let me film him singing!" McCoy punched her arm.  
"Thanks for the help." He drawled. Hannah, without tearing her gaze away from Carol, reached sideways and patted him on the head.  
"You are most welcome- So can I?" She beamed.  
Carol grinned back.  
"Only if I can film you."  
"Done!" Hannah shook on it. Then added; "Just make sure everyone's okay with their ears bleeding. Just cos I can't sing for shit doesn't mean I won't!"

Hannah slipped into the seat next to Scotty. Kirk frowned at her.  
"Don't pout." Hannah teased. "It's not attractive on women your age."  
Scotty chuckled, quickly silencing after Kirk glared at him. Hannah raised an eyebrow. Then she turned back to Scotty.  
"You know I'm going to make you go up with me, right?" She warned. Scotty leant back away from her in shock.  
"What?!" He exclaimed. "Why me?" Hannah laughed.  
"Rude!" She teased. Then she smiled warmly. "Because you're Scottish, and we need to show these morons proper music." Scotty frowned at her. Hannah chuckled and leant over to whisper a name in his ear. Scotty laughed.  
"What?" Kirk asked. They merely grinned back at him. "What?!" He cried more insistently at them. Uhura finished her song and the room burst into applause. Hannah leapt up and dragged Scotty to the front.  
Carol whooped as Hannah flicked the microphone over and held it out to Scotty. He took it reluctantly.

"You're singing the first verse." He warned. Hannah grinned maliciously.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." She laughed. Selecting the song on the machine, she turned to the crew draped over chair in front of her.  
"Alright, for you Non-Scots. We're singing "Over and Done With." By one of the greatest bands ever- The Proclaimers."  
The backing track started playing as the room clapped half enthusiastically.  
Hannah grinned and began to sing into the black microphone."This is the story of our first teacher." She grinned at them. Continuing to belt out the rest of the verse, her natural Scottish accent shown through, thick and Northern. "Shetland made her jumpers/ and the devil made her features!"  
"It's over and done with, it's over and done with!" They chorused together. Scotty looked at the next lines and groaned.  
"No!" He protested. Hannah shook her head and pushed him forwards. He sighed and unwilling spoke.  
"This is the story of losing my virginity." He sighed. A cheer went up from the crowd. Scotty glanced back at Hannah who grinned and nodded encouragingly. "I held mah breath and the bed held a trinity!" He sang much more enthusiastically. He moved back quickly as soon as he got the last line out. Hannah draped an arm around his shoulders as she joined back in with: "It's over and done with!"  
Some of their overenthusiastic audience joined in as well.  
Scotty sang the bit that literally nobody understood.

"This is the story of watching a man dying." Hannah's voice fell slightly as the words hit home. "A subject that's uncomfortable, but I don't feel like lying./ truth be told, I acted like a sinner./ I just washed my hands/ and I went for my dinner." The room went quiet as her voice faltered.  
"It's over and done with." Scotty sang quietly, his hand gripping her comfortingly. Hannah smiled at him sadly.  
"It's over and done with." She shrugged. Her eyes met Kirks and she continued; "It's over and done with."  
The song ended but Hannah didn't leave.

She grinned at them and teased;  
"Oh, you poor souls. Did you really think you were going to get rid of me that easily?"  
"Yes!" Called Sulu from the audience. "Please leave!"  
Hannah roared with laughter.  
"You'll pay for that later!" She warned with a wry smile. Then she turned and addressed the Mess Hall at large again.  
"Sorry, but you twats are going to have to put up with another Proclaimers song."  
Make my heart fly started to play softly.

"Please don't go rushing by  
Stay and make my heart fly  
Please don't go rushing by  
Stay and make my heart fly

'Cause I never seem to know the time  
When you're with me  
You can tell it to the birds  
I'll tell the bees

I can't do any more  
To get inside your door  
I can't do any more  
Please, let me inside your door.

Please don't go rushing by  
Stay and make my heart fly."


	23. Chapter 23

Kirk slipped out of the warm bed, his feet padding silently against the cold floor. He dressed quickly, quietly. As he rounded his messy, unkempt bed he looked down at the other figure lying in it. The brown hair spilled out on to the pillow like a nebula expanding through out space. He brushed back the hair from Hannah's face and gently kissed her forehead.  
"I love you." He breathed to her.  
At the door he looked back on final time, glad to see that she was still asleep. He wasn't quite ready to say those three simple words to her face yet. The doors slid shut, hiding the doctor from his sight. He didn't see the smile that blossomed across her face.  
"I love you too." Hannah said to the empty room.

Hannah had sunk back under the comfortable, cosy covered, and formed a little cocoon of warmth, and just when she had begun to drift back to sleep, her communicator buzzed. She slowly lifted the covers to glower at the scrap of technology. If that thing had the ability to, it would have been cowering in the corner from the fierceness in her expression. She resigned herself to darting a hand out from the covers and picked up the communicator.  
"What?" She snapped.  
"Report to the bridge." The voice crackled.  
"Why?" She grumbled.  
"Just do it, Hannah." Kirk sighed in resignation. Hannah glared at the communicator and threw it down on to the bed. Unwillingly, she swept her feet from the bed, and stepped out, so that the covers fell from her shoulders. Tiny goosebumps prickled up her arms in small waves. She yanked the t-shirt functioning as her pajamas up over her head and quickly the rest of her uniform replaced it.

Hannah strode on to the bridge, a foul mood setting in. She frowned at the politely folded hands behind Kirk's back, the unusual respect in his tone. Something was happening, and it was very important.  
"You wished to see me, Captain." She immediately changed her posture, and wiped the sulky expression off her face.  
"Dr Mortimer." The Admiral on the screen greeted. Hannah's eyes widened.  
"Sir?" Hannah stood so close to Kirk that her shoulder pressed into his. Uhura watched as they interlinked their hands, squeezing the others nervously.  
"You have been summoned to a formal hearing, at Star Fleet headquarters." The Admiral said. "On earth."  
"What?" Hannah spluttered, shock echoing through her voice. "Can it not be rescheduled?"  
The Admiral looked apologetic.  
"I'm afraid I've postponed it for as long as possible." He said sorrowfully. "You have ten minutes to say your farewells."  
Hannah nodded solemnly.  
"See ya in a minute, Devil Beard." She smiled weakly. The Admiral shook his head disapprovingly.

The second the screen went dark, Hannah threw her arms around Kirk's neck. He tentatively  
wrapped his back around her.  
"It's okay." He whispered. Hannah didn't reply. She breathed in deeply and then withdrew  
from his embrace. Looking back at him, she gave him a watery smile.  
"Hey Spock." She called, without looking away from Kirk. "Make sure he doesn't do anything  
ridiculously stupid or self destructive."  
Kirk laughed shakily at her comment.  
"I'm not kidding, if you get hurt I will never forgive Spock." She teased, trying not to  
cry. She turned when the hand gently touched her shoulder.  
Uhura stood behind her, smiling sadly. Hannah broke down slightly, and wrapped her arm tightly  
around the Linguistics officer. They held on tightly to each other, Uhura crying silently  
on her shoulder. Hannah laughed quietly.  
"I feel so loved." She sniggered in her ear. Uhura pulled away.  
"Don't be ridiculous. I'm just going to miss my daily dose of sarcasm." She said tearfully.  
Hannah smiled, damp-cheeked and blurry eyed.

The Transporter Room was filled with people, as Hannah stepped on the pad. A sniff sounded  
from her right. She turned.  
"Are you... Crying?" She asked incredulously. McCoy shook his head.  
"Don't be ridiculous." He scorned. Hannah clapped her hands gleefully.  
"You are! Oh my God! Leonard McCoy actually has feelings, do you need a hug?" She mocked.  
McCoy backed away. Hannah grinned maliciously. She leapt over to him and enveloped the CMO  
in a bear hug. McCoy batted her away.  
"Gerroff!" He moaned. Hannah cackled. She smiled sincerely at him.  
"See ya." She said softly, moving back on to her transporter pad. The light swirled around  
her, and she winked at the crowd gathered around her. Splitting her fingers in the traditional  
Vulcan gesture.  
"Live long and Prosper Bitches."


End file.
